


苹果谷的天使

by kiii17



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: 风暴结束后，新的绿芽会破土而出。戒瘾带来清醒的头脑，但有时清醒是件吓人的事，尤其是当你意识到你爱上了一个人的时候。Original story on Rockfic/Rockfic上的原文链接: https://www.rockfic.com/viewstory.php?title=The+Angel+of+Apple+Valley&storyid=25037AO3上的原文链接: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254308
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. 一切竟如此安静

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Angel of Apple Valley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254308) by [therealgloria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealgloria/pseuds/therealgloria). 



> 原文没打additional tag我就不瞎打了，这是篇很温暖的文章。  
> 分级在前六章是G，第十章之前没有限制级内容。

**1985** **年5** **月，加州，洛杉矶**

这肯定行不通，Izzy一边失望地望着Steven一边想。这孩子是个好鼓手，但他的鼓太多了，嗵鼓和脚踏……多得过分。声音太大了，还不是对的那种，更像是重金属风格。他瞥了一眼正在沙发上伸直了两条长腿、手里玩着Fender的调音弦轴的Duff。他们肯定有同样的想法，对吧？Duff这么大老远跑来不是为了加入那种所有人都在搞的，疯狂甩头的加州金属乐队。他一定听出来了，Izzy想着，将视线锁定在Duff身上，盼望Duff能抬眼看他。不一会儿，Duff果然从贝斯上抬起头来，先扫了一眼架子鼓，然后朝Izzy露出微笑。他挑起一边的眉毛，小幅度地摇了摇头，Izzy不由得咧开嘴笑了，他们当然有同样的想法。

他望着Steven停下手中的动作，Axl坐在Steve面前的椅子上，正前倾着身体跟他讨论歌曲，对他说着他们下一首想听什么。Izzy利用这个不太吵的机会从地上爬起来，他把吉他留在角落里，从Axl身后穿过房间。Duff望着他一路走近，而Izzy非常自觉地在Duff身边坐下。

“呃……”Duff低声说，“我还以为我们的目标不是这个。”

“当然不是。”Izzy赞同道，“但Steven表现不差。”

“不，不，他一点也不差，就是东西太多了。”Duff嘟囔着，来回拨弄他那把贝斯的弦，“Izzy，我们得帮他减轻点负担。”

“没错，我也这么觉得。”

鼓声又响，Izzy望着Duff：他正在看Steven，脚下打着节拍，手随意拨弄着贝斯，嘴角微微上扬。Izzy轻笑了一声，Duff又一次抬起眼睛，与他对视。Izzy知道他们一眼就能看出对方的想法。

鼓声又停了。

“听起来不错，哥们，听起来不错。”Axl说。

“谢了。”Steven活动了一下手腕，答道。

“还有最后一首，是我们自己写的，听听合不合适。”

“那没问题，不过抱歉，我得先去撒个尿。”

“我们这儿没厕所，都是出门就地解决。”

Steven耸耸肩，把鼓棒在小鼓上放下。“我很快回来。”他起身出了门，运动鞋在公寓的台阶上踏出一串闷响。

“你们怎么想？”Slash突然发问，但Duff已经站起身，朝鼓的方向去了。

“他挺好的，但就差那么一点，不太对。”Axl连带着椅子一起向后仰去，“Duff，你要干嘛？”

“Izzy，快点过来。”

Izzy起身向Duff那里冲去，这时Duff已经拿起了一个嗵鼓和架子。

“帮我把走廊里的柜门打开，然后回来把另一个也搬走。”Duff指挥道，他把鼓抱在胸前，免得它们掉到地上。

“喂，你们他妈的在搞什么？”Slash不无警惕地问。与此同时，Izzy冲向走廊，猛地拉开柜门，与Duff擦肩而过后，他回身搬起了另一个嗵鼓。

“帮忙。”Duff答道，他撑着柜门，而Izzy把鼓塞到落灰的吸尘器旁边，“好了，谢谢你Iz，现在我们赶快回去坐下，再看下一步怎样。”

“别担心。”Axl对一脸震惊的Slash说，“你们会把它们还回去的，对吧？”

“当然。”Izzy重重地坐回沙发上，“我们又不是打算抢他的。”

“不，当然不是，我们只是想帮点忙。”Duff又重复一遍，他也在沙发上坐下，转过头对Izzy眨了眨眼，Izzy心里一动。

门开了，Steven走了进来。

“呃，抱歉，我们刚才说到哪儿？”

Axl讲了一遍他们想让他尝试的部分，而Steven重新在他的鼓边坐下，Axl忍住笑，免得泄露天机，Izzy感谢他的努力。Slash抱着手臂坐在那里，Steven对Axl点了点头，又转了一下鼓棒，然后低头瞥向他的架子鼓。

“嘿，等等，等等。我的鼓呢？”他叫道，向四周环顾着，仿佛鼓悄无声息地自己滚走了，“我的鼓都哪去了？”

Izzy的肩膀颤了颤，差一点就要笑出来。Duff用膝盖紧紧地抵住Izzy的腿，提醒他控制住自己。这对Izzy出奇地有效，笑声卡在了嗓子里，他紧张地咽了咽口水，瞄了一眼正盯着Steven的Duff。

“我也不知道啊，你确定少了些什么吗？或者，你可以用现在这套先试试这首歌？”Axl问。

“或许吧。”Steven将信将疑地说，他再次左右张望了一番，“它们 _刚才还在_ 的。”

Axl又唱了一遍开头，Steven拿好鼓棒，暂时忘却了嗵鼓，重新开始演奏。Izzy坐得直了些，对了，这就对了，要的就是这样的声音，至少更接近他们理想中的鼓声了。他抬眼望向身旁的Duff，Duff浅色的眼中是欣慰的笑意，脚又开始跟着打起节拍。Duff也是这么想的。

当Steven敲完最后一下后，Duff咧嘴笑了：“太对了！节奏太对了！”

“你这么觉得吗？”Steven微笑着转了转鼓棒，“谢了，哥们。”

“当然了，严丝合缝的，我喜欢。”

“我也喜欢。”Izzy说，“干得漂亮。”

Steven露出一个灿烂的笑容，把鼓棒转得更快了：“Axl？Slash？你们觉得怎么样？”

Axl点点头：“挺适合的。”Slash只是点了点头。

Axl去拿水了，Steven和Slash开始拆卸架子鼓，准备走人。Duff嘶哑地笑了一声，点起一根烟，转过身去面对Izzy。

“那么，你看。”

“下次我们把他的镲片和第二个脚踏拿走。”Izzy悄声说。

Duff摇摇头，把头发从眼前赶走，再次大笑出声：“你说得太对了。”他把烟递给Izzy，Izzy含住Duff前一秒还叼在嘴边的烟，抽了一口。

“他就是我们的新鼓手。”Izzy又把烟递回去，Duff被贝斯磨出茧的手指轻轻擦过他的手，“我考虑清楚了。”

“那好。”Duff说，“要是你觉得他是我们的新鼓手，我估计他就得是了。”他对Izzy露出一个笑容，Izzy心里又是一动，“就这么简单。”

“但我们得先问问Axl怎么想。”

“Izzy，”Duff从鼻子里喷出一团烟，“我们都知道只要你做了决定，就得按照你想的来。你，我的朋友，才是我们乐队里最重的砝码。”

Izzy大笑起来：“是吧。”

“你等着。”Duff伸展开他修长的身体，向后靠去，“等着瞧吧。”

\---

**1994** **年3** **月，加州，尼德尔斯西边6** **英里处**

沉浸在 _回忆_ 里的时间太长了，Izzy想。

他低头盯着没加糖的冰茶，将液体在杯中晃了晃。真有意思，时过境迁，而感觉总是不变。

他叹了口气，抬头望着空荡荡的吧台，角落里的电视小声地放着MTV。今天又是这样。Izzy抿了一口茶，在面前的便签本上潦草地涂写了几句，然后他单手托腮，望着墨水从笔尖溅出，思绪早不知飘到了哪里。有些时候，灵感像河水一样奔流，而另一些时候，他的大脑完全是沉寂的。一切竟能如此安静。

他放下笔，抬头向窗外望去，望着穿过沙漠的公路。太阳在三点钟的位置，懒洋洋地炙烤着沙粒，仙人掌和约书亚树坚毅地伫立在风中，透过玻璃窗，Izzy隐约听见门廊里风铃叮咚作响的声音。

天哪，他想念Duff。Izzy趴在桌上，感到心正顽固地向全身发出痛苦的信号。这疼痛仍然时不时袭来，令他难以抵挡，因为他心里有一片空得显而易见的地方，那里本该属于Duff。当年的Izzy还没有意识到——他太过年轻，但随着岁月更迭，事实变得无比清晰——他曾与Duff有过的那种联系并不是随处可得的。再找到一个这样的人并不容易，他们心有灵犀，相处时无比放松，毫不费力就能想到一块儿去……Izzy意识到自己并不能和许多人这么合拍，事实上，大多数人只让他感到厌烦。

Izzy又叹了口气，手拂过脏辫。他好几个月没和Duff打电话了，有那么一段时间，大概是92年六月到93年四月，他们交流得十分频繁，甚至每周能说三次话。但最终还是渐行渐远，直到完全不再联系。

Izzy知道不是所有人都能像他那样彻底地强迫自己摆脱毒瘾。但他也意识到，他当年在Duff身上看到的很多东西，开始被酒精遮去光芒，在所有的糟心事里，这是让Izzy最无法接受的。他无法接受听到Duff的声音失去生气，笑里的机敏逐渐消失。他从没去见过Duff，但Izzy知道即使亲眼见到，他也只会看见Duff的视线失去热切的锋芒，再不能穿透迷雾。于是Izzy不再打电话了，他不愿继续伤害自己，一步步望着Duff踏入深渊。Duff也没有再给他打电话，或许是酒醉后的神志不清让他健忘，或许是出于惭愧，又或许Izzy对Duff的意义和Duff对Izzy的意义并不相同，他本来就没那么在乎。Izzy不确定是哪种原因。

Izzy吞下一口冰茶以消胸中块垒。无论如何，这都已经结束了，他无计可施。Duff不为自己做的事，Izzy也无法替他去做，这就是残酷的真相。要是Duff不想和他说话，那他不会强迫Duff。

说什么最重的砝码，都是屁话，Izzy在心里酸溜溜地想，他推开毫无进展的便签本，将冰茶一饮而尽。当年那会儿或许是吧，但看在上帝的份上，这世上哪有什么不会变呢。

在吧台上放下三张一美元的纸币后，Izzy向门口走去。或许在离开之前，他会在门廊里弹一会儿吉他。

\---

**1994** **年3** **月，华盛顿州，西雅图**

Duff翻了个身，睁开的双眼只倒映出黑暗，几乎在他清醒过来的那一刹那，疼痛就占据了他的腹部。他咳嗽了几声，揉了揉眼睛，从床上坐起来，用力挤着眼睛去看闹钟上红色的数字——现在是下午一点。他打了个呵欠，下巴一阵疼痛；他打开灯，光又刺得他眼睛疼；他转过身，把腿垂到床边，用手去揉腿上最酸疼的地方，疼得自己龇牙咧嘴；他捂住脸，用手随意地拢了拢头发，腹部的疼痛加剧了，手肘边缠着的东西被他甩进地板上的脏衣服堆里。到处都乱得要命，他整个人一团糟。

他慢慢地起身，在疼痛中向与主卧相连的浴室走去。浴室也乱七八糟，里面散落着更多的脏衣服和一些空瓶，台子上有一小包石块。

Duff在牙龈的肿痛中刷了牙，用水扑了扑脸。镜子里浮肿的身体和破损的痤疮让他不忍直视，于是他努力不看。他剥下身上的短裤，打开淋浴喷头，端详着臀部和脚上那些酸痛的区域。在这些日子里，他已经提不起多少力气来关注痛的地方了。

在淋浴里小便时，他仍然觉得肚子在疼。他不知道怎样才能洗去身上的酸痛，于是他只用沐浴露试探性地洗了洗，洗得皮肤刺痛。他同样用沐浴露洗了自己的下身，洗去几天没洗澡而积累起来的、黏糊糊的污垢。真恶心。他心不在焉地关上水龙头，将脚踩在防滑垫上，擦干了腿，又去擦头发。

Duff关上灯，走出浴室，穿上一条干净的短裤后，才拉开窗帘。外面的天空阴沉沉的，但没有要下雨的迹象。他抓起床头柜上没喝完的半瓶红酒，向楼下走去。

他一边喝酒，一边穿过通风的厨房，径直走到屋后的门廊里，在可容纳两人的雪松木秋千上坐下。Duff用手指抚摸着秋千背后刻着的图案，又喝了一口梅鹿辄酒。他的指尖也疼，事实上，他的头，眼睛、鼻子，胸口和腰，没有一寸不疼。他甚至无法用鼻子呼吸，只能用嘴，于是嗓子也疼了。

Duff望着后院里绵延的绿色山丘，心在胸腔里无何奈何地跳动着。他喝了更多的红酒。上一次枪炮玫瑰里的任何人和他联系是一段时间之前的事了，Axl在他去Believe in Me巡演之前和他说过话，但在他回来之后，他们只聊了一次就没有下文了。Slash不擅沟通，从来没跟他联系过。大约三周之前，他和Matt联系过一次，但Matt也有自己的麻烦要对付。Gilby和他不熟，他们估计永远也不会相熟了。当然，还有Izzy……他上次和Izzy交谈是多久之前了？感觉像是上辈子的事情。Izzy现在在哪里？在做些什么？Duff意识到自己一无所知。或许和Izzy说话会让他好受些……或许Izzy会理解……

但是这太难了，Duff想。Izzy已经离开了，像吹过路边的风，而他留在这里，从早喝到晚，纵容着可卡因的瘾头，依然陷在这该死的循环里。但他的记忆里有好多的Izzy……回忆像大浪一样打来，几乎将他淹没。Izzy没日没夜地弹吉他，他喜欢把这称为“信手弹奏”；Izzy一遍遍地弹他那张该死的Georgia Satellites唱片，把大家都搅得不得安宁；每当Izzy感到焦躁的时候，就会跟着雷蒙斯乐队的歌大声砸鼓。

Duff叹了口气，他想起他们曾时而笑闹、时而严肃地聊到凌晨，他和Izzy分享过自己的所有，因为Izzy让沟通变得很简单。和Izzy说话令他愉悦，但无论Duff有多么想念Izzy，他们都没法再继续了，因为Izzy已经有了新的生活，而他没有。不管怎样，唉，他们有过一段那么好的时候。

要是Izzy看到我现在的样子，他会说什么呢，Duff惆怅地想着，喝了更多的红酒。


	2. 在路上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我知道这不是个小忙，但是……你可以过来和我住在一起吗？到西雅图来？”

**1994** **年5** **月12** **日，加州，苹果谷**

电话铃声吵醒了Izzy，他睡得不沉，电话才响到第二声。Izzy抱怨一声，清了清嗓子，才接起电话。

“喂，我是Izzy。”

“喂，Izzy，我是Matt。”

Izzy皱起眉，在床上坐直了身体，他瞥了一眼钟，现在是早晨七点。自从离开枪炮玫瑰之后，他就再没和Matt说过话，他俩关系并不亲近。出事了，他的胃担忧地揪成一团的速度比他想象得更快，Izzy紧紧地抓住了电话。

“Matt？怎么了？出了什么事？”

Izzy只听见Matt颤抖着吸气又叹气，他把电话抓得更紧了。

“Matt，Matt，怎么回事？你要吓死我了。”

“Izzy……是Duff。”

Izzy不由自主地倒吸了一口凉气，他的心沉到了谷底，痛苦地紧缩起来。终于还是来了，他最惧怕的那个电话……上帝啊，他为什么没有给Duff多打几个电话？现在一切都太迟了，上帝啊……

“他没有死。”

“什么？他没死？他还活着？”迅速涌来的宽慰让Izzy头晕，他低下头，被过载的情绪淹没，“那是怎么回事？他怎么样了？”

“他在医院里，Izzy。他的胰脏……呃，他的胰脏爆裂了。”

Izzy不敢置信地盯着地板，一句话也没说，Matt把他的沉默当作继续往下说的邀请。

“我不知道你最近有没有和他联系过，但他的状态真的很糟，他戒了伏特加，开始喝红酒，但他喝了太多的红酒，吸了太多的可卡因。他的身体在日渐衰弱，Izzy，巡演结束之后，他就一个人待在他西雅图的那栋别墅里，一天天毁掉自己。现在，唉，我猜那些病都找上门来了。是他的朋友Andy发现了他。”

Izzy用力咽了咽口水。“ _爆裂_ ？”他嘶哑地问。

“他们是这么说的，是两天前的事了，爆裂烧伤了他的腹腔，他能再活五年都是幸运。无论怎样，他下半辈子都得一直吃药，显然是再也不能碰酒了。”

Izzy沉默了一小会儿：“我不知道该说什么。”

“我明白。”

“他回家了吗？”

“没有，他还要在西北医院再住一个星期。”

“哦。”静默片刻后，Izzy说道，“Matt，你能把电话号码给我吗？”

“号码？当然了，等我一下……”那边传来一阵悉悉索索的声音，“准备好了吗？电话号码是206-364-0500。”

Izzy把号码记在床头柜上的便签本里：“谢了，Matt，谢谢你把这件事告诉我。”

“不用谢，Izzy，我们下次再聊，我还得打电话给另外几个人。我觉得你会想第一个知道。”

“谢谢，你想得没错。再见，Matt。”

“再见。”

Izzy缓慢地把电话放回托架上，又盯着它看了一会儿，才躺回床上。他侧过身蜷成一团，紧紧地捏住枕头。Duff……天哪，他还活着就算运气好了，但他一定经历了无法可想的痛苦。Izzy把头埋在枕头里，情绪和记忆一浪高过一浪地淹没过他，抽走他的力气。

事情怎么会变成这样？他们曾经不可战胜、无法阻挡，Izzy想，自信到从未想过会被时间打败。天知道他有多想念八十年代，那时的Duff笑着勾起半边嘴角，善意地跟他打趣，他们总是开对方的玩笑，Izzy很享受那段时光。有时他们会一起喝酒，但Duff永远比他能喝。Izzy喝得快要昏过去的时候，Duff还在肆无忌惮地笑。但他们也会照顾对方，永远不让任何人说哪怕一句对方的坏话——Duff一直这样保护着乐队里的所有人。而他们对于朋克摇滚的讨论似乎可以永远继续下去，Duff一向觉得Izzy曾在Naughty Women和The Atoms待过是件非常朋克的事……

而现在，Izzy一边想着，一边翻了个身，他不知道怎么办才好。不去联系Duff是他无法想象的，但是或许Duff到现在还没联系他也是有原因的。已经过了两天了，或许他不想和任何人说话，或者，Izzy绝望地想到，Duff只是不想和他说话。他不愿逼Duff做任何不愿做的事，但是，但是，要是有人的胰脏爆炸了，你不可能一句话也不跟他说的，对吧？Izzy用手捂住脸。

他可以等。就这么定了，他可以等，要是一周之后Duff还没联系他，他就打电话给Duff。Izzy盯着天花板上一圈圈转着的风扇，Duff……那些回忆鲜活得恍若昨日。他现在在做什么？他在想些什么？Duff会知道这一刻自己在想他吗，他能感觉得到吗？不过Izzy转念一想，真实的情况估计是大量药物正涌进Duff的身体，让他什么也想不了。

Izzy又在床上躺了一个小时，他望着阳光渐渐照亮房间，静默地思索：Duff是他们中情况最糟的之一，但他一直在酒精和药物成瘾中维持着正常的生活，很难想象那些病终于找上了他。Duff从来不在乎自己大概率会早死这件事，他一直是这么和Izzy说的——他一点也不害怕，Izzy理解他，甚至以一种病态的方式敬佩着他。总比另一群人好——那些直到最后还在自欺欺人的家伙。

Duff从来没到自欺欺人的地步，但Izzy去年较频繁地与他联系时，已经感到那种精神状态的逼近。这让Izzy越来越不忍心看下去，直到最后，无论Izzy有多爱他，也无法再和他维持这么近的关系。

Izzy从床上爬起来，把他三年前在墨西哥买的那条针织毯子叠好。他伸了个懒腰，光着身子向厨房走去——他很容易觉得热，即使睡觉时开窗，他也总是越睡越热，在睡梦中把短裤踢掉。Izzy打开咖啡机，靠在台子边，双眼找不到停留的地方。Duff再也不能喝酒是件让他有些惊讶的事，Izzy连想象手里不拿着一瓶伏特加的Duff都很难，更何况滴酒不沾？真奇怪，Izzy只能去想Duff听到这个消息之后的反应。

Izzy想知道Duff是否清醒，是否能够说话，是否已经在医院里见访客，他想知道Slash和Axl是不是已经聚在Duff的床边，他也想去看Duff，但他们不在同一个乐队里了，而他们还在。这对Duff来说重要吗？Izzy为自己倒了一杯黑咖啡后，坐到正对着那两扇玻璃门的扶手椅里，他交叉着双腿，用手捧住杯子。

他低头看向自己赤裸的身体，想象着Duff现在是什么样子。Izzy上次见到他是93年的那五场演出时，他看起来挺好——没有以前那么好了，但也还行。一年过去了，Matt说他现在改喝红酒，以Duff喝红酒的酒量，他的身体显然是要遭殃的。

Izzy喝了一口咖啡，又一次低头打量自己。他看上去不错，在过去的两年里长了点肌肉，他一向不健壮，但比之前结实了，皮肤也晒成了小麦色。

Izzy又吞下几口咖啡，感到无比痛苦。他到底为什么还无所事事地坐在这里？这感觉错得离谱。他在椅子里扭了扭，那种顽固的疼痛又一次占据了他的心。Duff需要他吗？Duff不需要他吗？Duff接到他电话时会是什么反应？或许他们不再联系也是有原因的，在离开乐队这件事上，Duff可能比他想象得更恨他。他可能说错了话，可能Duff觉得自己被背叛、被抛弃了。毕竟他们曾是最好的朋友，而Izzy就这样抛下一切走掉了。Duff为此生过他的气，Izzy永远不会忘记。他如鲠在喉地想，或许Duff依然恨他，或许Duff只想要那些没抛弃过他的人陪在他身边。他不是那个最重的砝码吗？Izzy想，难道这不是Duff的原话？于是Izzy喝了更多的咖啡。

酒精曾是他们之间的问题。Izzy痛恨酒，因为它带走了Duff，尤其是在89年他彻底戒瘾之后，一切都变得更加艰难。Duff知道Izzy不喜欢酒和毒品，也不喜欢知晓自己身边的人沉迷其中的感觉，于是Duff在他面前总像是个做错事的孩子。Izzy苦涩地想，他无意地把Duff向Slash那里推去，因为Slash不会在他吸毒的时候让他觉得难过，更是乐于与他举杯共饮。而Izzy虽然痛恨着这样的不幸，但也只是一根接一根地抽烟，独自喝着自己的茶，坐单独的大巴去巡演地点，在Treader身上寻找慰藉——当Duff不在时，似乎只有这只狗能抚慰Izzy的精神。

Izzy又盯着玻璃门看了两秒，然后他站起身，杯子从他的膝头滑下，在木地板上摔成碎片。他转身冲回卧室，紧盯着两小时前写下号码的那张纸，心怦怦地跳着。终于，他笨拙地抓起电话，拨通了那串号码，一声声的电话铃牵动着他的心绪。

“喂，这里是西北医院，请问需要些什么？”

“喂。”Izzy沙哑地说，他飞快地清了清嗓子，“请问我可以和一位病人说话吗？”

“先生，这说不准。”接电话的女士说道，“请问病房号是？”

“抱歉，我不知道房号。我想和Duff McKagan说话。”他顿了顿，“我是Izzy Stradlin。”

“啊，我明白了。”那女士说，“当然可以，请等一下。我需要查一下他在哪个病房，然后就把你的通话转过去。”

“好的，谢谢。”Izzy把写着电话号码的纸扭成一团。他该对Duff说些什么？Duff会对他说什么？要是他把电话挂了怎么办？要是他根本不接电话呢？

“抱歉让你久等，我找到他的病房了，他在四楼，我马上把电话转接过去。”

“万分感谢。”Izzy激动地说。

“是我的荣幸。”电话咔哒了一声，安静片刻之后，又一声声响了起来。Izzy的心狂跳着，他开始撕那张纸，先撕成两片，然后是四片、八片。就在此时，电话通了。

“你好？”

Izzy把纸撕成了十六片：“是你吗？Duff？”

一片寂静。

“Duff？”

“ _Izzy_ ？”天哪，他听上去糟透了，但能听见Duff再叫一次他的名字真好。

“嗯，是我，我是Izzy。你感觉怎么样了？”

又是一片沉默，恐惧重新占据了Izzy的心。但是——但是，为什么Duff在 _哭_ ？

“Duff？Duff，你还好吗？”

“Izzy……”Duff哭着说，“Izzy，我搞砸了，我把一切都搞砸了。”

Izzy有些害怕，当年他们那么亲密，他都没见Duff哭过：“我知道，我知道，但是没关系的。”

“我哭……不是因为……我搞砸了。”Duff抽噎着说，“我哭……是因为……我想你。我一直在想你，Izzy。”

Izzy抬起头，几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵：“我也想你。嘘，别哭了，没事的。”

“不，不是。”Duff轻声说着，他的声音嘶哑又虚弱，“我他妈差点就死了，要是死了还更好。我宁可死，也不愿经历过去的七十二小时内经受的痛苦。我本来就该死的，Izzy，我就不该活着。”

“别说傻话。”Izzy说，“操，你再哭我也要哭了。”

“不，别哭。”Izzy听见Duff大声地吸着鼻子，“对不起，听到你的声音让我太开心了，我真的非常非常抱歉。”

“别道歉。”Izzy揪起床罩上的一根线头，努力压抑声音里的颤抖，“我很高兴你还活着。”

另一端是沉闷的寂静，过了一会儿，才传来Duff擤鼻涕的声音。Izzy更用力地去拧那根线。所以Duff还是想他的，甚至到了听见他的声音都会哭出来的地步。Izzy想，希望真是种善变的东西。

“Izzy？”Duff低声说。

“嗯？”

“你可不可以……帮我做件事？”

Izzy的心跳又开始加速。“可以。”他顿了顿，决定冒一次险，“什么都行。”

“我知道这不是个小忙，但是……你可以过来和我住在一起吗？到西雅图来？”

Izzy睁大了双眼：“和你住在一起？”

“嗯，我在这儿有栋大房子，你知道的，我从这儿出院回家后，就只剩下我一个人了，我……”Duff没有说完。

“好，我明白的。”Izzy迅速地说，他当然愿意去，只要Duff需要他，但……

“Duff，你想让我住多久？”

“多久？”Duff平板地重复着，“呃，Izzy，我不知道。我们能随机应变吗？”

“当然了。”Izzy答道，“我最擅长这个。”

“我知道。”Duff无力地轻轻笑出声。

“那么，你想让我什么时候来？”

“什么时候来？”Duff又重复了一遍，“呃……尽快？”

Izzy大笑起来：“就看我的翅膀能飞多快了，是吧？”

“嗯。”

“那好。”Izzy环顾了一圈自己的房间，“我想我得开始打包了。”

“真的吗？”他听起来疲惫而如释重负，“谢谢你。”

“当然，这不算什么。”Izzy已经在房间里忙活起来，他打开梳妆台下面的抽屉，开始把T恤扔到床上。

“我迫不及待地想见你。”Duff带着睡意说，“但我现在要休息了，再见，Iz。”

Izzy微笑着用两只手抓住电话：“再见，我们很快就能再见了。”

电话挂断了。

Izzy向窗外望去，这通电话和他想象得大不相同。他走回梳妆台前，意识到自己似乎总是这样，他的心又一次将他引向未知的前路。但这是种好的漂泊，因为他正漂向一个他想要停留的地方。

Izzy拿出他老旧的绿色箱子，把最下面两个抽屉里的绝大多数衣物叠好后收进箱子——短裤和衬衫，以及几条牛仔裤。这个季节的华盛顿州还有些冷，于是他将几件长袖运动衫和一大摞内裤也放进箱子里。他从浴室里拿走了牙膏和唯一一把牙刷——他需要的别的东西Duff应该都有，即便没有，Izzy也可以到了之后再买。

他从梳妆台拿起第一件穿戴在身上的东西——木制项链，然后是褪色牛仔裤和紫色衬衫。穿上运动鞋后，Izzy提起旅行箱，从床上拿起枕头和他的墨西哥毯子，关上灯向楼下走去。下一晚在车里睡觉就行了。

他把箱子放在他的Camaro的后备箱里，枕头和毯子放在后座上。所有他最喜欢的CD已经在车里了，他没什么需要补充的，一路上只要停下车吃饭就好，不必再推迟离开的时间，天知道他还能不能再多等一秒。

从挂电话开始，Izzy忽然意识到，他的心就一直悬在半空中。即将见到Duff、以及Duff邀请他住下所带来的激动与不安，事态变化的速度和自身深切的感情几乎让他无法坐定下来思考——他已经等不及要出发了。

Izzy又在家里巡视了一圈，锁上门窗，检查是否有忘带的行李。当他再次回到楼下时，他拿上背包，从前门走出去，然后锁上了门。人总得向前走的，Izzy想。他吹了声口哨，将钥匙在手指间转了个圈，心跳得像嗵鼓一样响。总得走下去的。


	3. 膝盖随意相碰的天堂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 房子里的气味让记忆纷至沓来，让他想起他们在日本分享同一张床的那一晚。

**2** **天后，周六**

Duff在电话铃声中醒来，他不顾身体的疼痛扑向电话——在过去的四十八小时内，每次电话响都让他紧张不安，他总担心是Izzy的电话，说他由于某些原因不能来西雅图了。

“喂，我是Duff。”

“喂，是我。”

Duff的心提到了嗓子眼，是Izzy。

“你好！你在哪儿？离开加州了吗？”

Izzy在电话那头笑出声来，Duff不禁也露出微笑。

“嗯，Duff，我到西雅图了，刚进城。”

Duff差点把电话摔到地上：“什么？你到了？”

“是啊。”Izzy说，“你难道觉得在你让我来之后，我还会在家等上几天吗？”

“我永远想不到你会做什么。”

“一派胡言，你自己心里清楚。”

“呃，那你是怎么这么快过来的？我知道你不坐飞机。”

“的确不是。”Izzy同意了他的说法，“你给我打电话后一个小时我就出门了，一直开到第二天凌晨三点，在车里睡了一觉，我大概九点醒过来，然后就一路开到了这儿。”

“Iz，你真厉害。”

“别夸我了。你现在想让我干嘛？到医院来吗？”

“不，请你别来。”Duff环顾着四周，护士每半小时来看他一次，他身上连着各种仪器，有的还在哔哔作响。这地方不适合重逢，“你觉得我们在我出院后再见面可以吗？”

“当然。”Izzy听起来不太开心。Duff咬了咬嘴唇，他不想惹Izzy生气，不想让Izzy转身走掉，但他也不想让Izzy来急诊看他。

“那我该去哪儿？”Izzy问。

“你可以先住我家里。”Duff提了个建议，“门前小路上的第二块石头下面有一把备用钥匙。”

“好的。”Izzy说道。他还是不开心，Duff想。

“我很抱歉，不过我应该不会在医院住太久了。”

“你什么时候出院？”

“后天，我早就想走了。要是他们还打算继续监视我，他们可以直接让医生到我家来。我不喜欢医院。”

“我知道，你家的地址是什么？”

“3643号，四十二街。”

Izzy沉默了片刻。“好的，我马上过去。”又是一阵沉默，“Duff，我在那里大概能找到多少酒和毒品？”

“估计挺多的。”Duff尴尬地说。

“我可以把它们扔掉吗？我不喜欢身边有那些东西，你之后也不会需要它们了。”

“哦，呃，我想可以吧。要是你不想看到它们，我可以让Andy来收拾。”

“不，不必，我能控制住自己。我们后天见。”

“再见。”

Duff愧疚地挂掉电话。他没想过家中的状况会对Izzy有怎样的影响。还有，Duff有些气愤地想，“我能控制住自己”？这又是什么意思？是在嘲笑他吗？他恼怒地在床上翻了个身。要是Izzy就是这个意思，那他倒是说了实话，只是这实话不怎么好听。

\---

至少楼下比他想象得干净，Izzy想。厨房的台子上有两个空酒瓶，客厅的桌上放着一个塑料袋，里面装着几块石头。他捡起袋子，将它靠在厨房里的酒瓶旁边。

这是栋漂亮的房子，Izzy喜欢它木制的结构。站在后院的门廊上，被树木环绕着，能看见屋后绵延的山丘。Izzy想，他唯一的不满是西雅图下雨太过频繁，出门散步都需要雨衣。随后Izzy在一楼又转了转，四处寻找非法的物品，但一无所获。Duff不喜欢把瘾头展现得太过明显，尤其是可卡因，Izzy暗暗想着，Duff或许还不敢承认这件事。

可卡因或许是这里最糟糕的东西，Izzy一边想，一边拾级而上。二楼是一片昏暗，于是他打开走廊的灯。铺着浅棕色地毯的走廊通向几个不同的房间。Izzy先选择了开着门的那间，他猜想是客卧，房间里有一张双人床、一个床头柜和一个衣柜，地上是长绒地毯。这里比楼下要乱一些。

看来Duff在这里开过派对，Izzy想着，捡起三个空的杰克丹尼酒瓶，第四瓶里还有三分之一没喝完。Duff不太喝威士忌，Izzy很难想象他把自己的空酒瓶藏在客卧里。他把空瓶拿到楼下，并排放在厨房的台子上，然后继续上楼探索。床没有铺——Izzy闻了闻床单，露出复杂的表情。床单显然很久没洗了，他把被子叠好，放在房间的一角，然后一手拿起枕头，试图取下枕套。这时有东西掉了出来，Izzy俯身去看，是一个注射器针头。

他摇了摇头，让针头先躺在地毯上，转身去剥下枕套，把床单从床上扯下来，一起抱在怀里带到楼下，把它们暂时一并放在厨房里。然后他从面包机边抽出一张纸巾，回到客卧，小心地捡起针头，扔进厨房的垃圾桶里。Izzy知道，在对付这类东西时，永远都该小心为上。

在上台阶时，他有些惊讶地意识到Duff和瘾君子们混在一起。事实上，Duff不喜欢海洛因，甚至有些本能地排斥。或许，Izzy猜测，Duff不知道他的朋友在注射这个，又或许它属于某个乐队里的人，比如Pearl Jam，他对Duff和他们的交往有所耳闻。

Izzy用在衣柜里找到的床单重新铺了床。他瞥了一眼床头柜，决定过会儿再给家具除尘。然后他沿着走廊走下去，来到Duff的卧室——卧室的门关着。Izzy推开门，灯光亮起时，房间里的杂乱景象也映入他的眼帘。这里真是太乱了，他闭上眼捏了捏鼻翼。唉，Duff。

于是他再次转身下楼，从洗碗池下面的柜子里取过一盒垃圾袋和一卷纸巾后，Izzy回到卧室。空瓶子扔进一个垃圾袋，脏衣服扔进另一个，他找到的所有可卡因都直接进了Duff床头的垃圾桶。从床下扫出一条运动裤时，Izzy有些难过地想，这和多年前自己在Malibu的家中大扫除的情景没什么不同。风暴过后，总得有人站起身，在废墟中重建家园。

脏衣服塞满了一个大垃圾袋，酒瓶又装满了一个半，Izzy在它们外面再套上一层袋子，以防垃圾袋破掉。酒瓶到处都是，几乎占据了每一块平坦的台面。他把袋子分别扛到楼下，装满瓶子的扔进车库旁的垃圾箱，脏衣服那袋则放在厨房里的床单和枕套旁边。他再次回到Duff的卧室，地毯现在显露了出来，看上去很脏。Izzy注意到衣柜旁边还有扇门，他警惕地探头看去——这大概是浴室。要是Duff的卧室这么乱，浴室得是什么样子？事实上，Izzy发现浴室没那么糟，里面只有几条脏毛巾和垫子，一个空瓶，和一包可卡因。镜子和洗手台上积着水垢和某种黏糊糊的不明物体，他把它们擦干净后，把那些东西都一口气拿到楼下。

Izzy从壁橱里找出吸尘器，吸去卧室灰褐色地毯上的脏污。随着吸尘器在地毯上轧出一行行整齐的痕迹，Izzy发现这是间相当美的卧室——两扇落地窗分别在床的两边，床很大，床头和床尾都有厚实的木板，和梳妆台用的是同样的木材，看上去像黑樱桃木。窗帘是和床罩配套的深红色。Izzy忍不住去想在过去的一年里，有多少人曾和Duff一起躺在这张床上，他越想越不开心，这不是他愿意去想象的事。

Izzy关上卧室的门，叹了口气，闭上眼睛。你得冷静下来，他告诉自己，但是这太难了。即使他努力无视，这栋房子里依然满是Duff的味道，从踏进来的那一刻开始，他就饥渴地吸食着Duff存在的痕迹。唉，Izzy缓慢地走下台阶，时间真是过去太久了，房子里的气味让记忆纷至沓来，让他想起他们在日本分享同一张床的那一晚。

想到这里，Izzy的脸有点红。那是在挺早的某一年，Izzy睡觉总是不老实，而Duff则像块石头一样一动不动。于是Izzy在床上清醒着躺了几个小时，为了不吵醒Duff而努力不动，他睡不着，正试图尽可能自然地让他们的膝盖碰在一起。直到Duff凌晨两点时醒来，发现他还醒着，低声调戏他：“想扭来扭去就扭吧，Izzy，我知道你忍不住。”然后他重新转过身睡去，Izzy的脸红得发烫，不过在Duff的允许下，Izzy一整晚都假装不经意地贴着他的膝弯。事实上，Izzy醒来时发现他们的腿缠在一起，他的左手可疑地靠近Duff的头发。幸好Izzy比Duff先醒，这给了他收回手脚的时间。

Izzy打开一楼的一扇扇门——另一间卧室、浴室、音乐室、休息室……直到他找到洗衣房，把床单和那堆衣服都搬进去。他一边把床单扔进洗衣机一边想，当年的自己可真是一团糟。现在他终于明白了Duff当时的感受，只不过他不确定是让他看到Duff的房子还是Duff本人更有效一些。但无论如何，Izzy拿过一块挂在墙上的抹布，意识到自己和死亡擦肩过不少次，最先涌入脑海的就是在日本的那次药物过量。

为什么总是日本？他琢磨着，用抹布先擦干净客厅里的茶几，然后去楼上擦了Duff的床头柜、梳妆台和台灯。在他的记忆中，那不是段好时候，事实上，他当时处在人生最低的谷底。在巡演期间，他因为带的毒品太多过不了海关，但他没把它们扔掉（他花了好多钱！）而是把它们一次全都用掉了，结果是他昏迷了四天。当他终于在医院里醒来时，Duff就坐在他床边的椅子上，蜷缩着身子熟睡着。Izzy醒来时是凌晨五点，而Duff还系着贝斯的皮背带，前一晚没有节奏吉他的演出一结束，Duff就赶来守着他了。Axl为此大发雷霆，Izzy记得很清楚。那段远去的时光并不总让他伤感，因为有时真的太难了——能与Slash和Duff一起在同一个乐队待上两年，其间一点没碰酒和毒品让他自己都不敢置信。有时他真佩服自己。

Izzy把抹布挂回挂钩上，去洗衣房查看床单洗得怎样，它们已经洗完了，于是他把它们放进烘干机里，在洗衣机里重新装满衣服。然后他到厨房里倒了一杯水，拿着水从后门走了出去。

他在冰凉的木秋千上坐下，从水龙头里接的那杯水也是冷的。这就是北方城市的好处，Izzy想，这里有冷的自来水。他用水润了润嗓子，头也在冷水的刺激中清醒了些。然后他在秋千上盘腿坐下，向远处眺望。Duff的后院很宽敞，除去露台和零星的几棵树，院中什么也没有。左边的栅栏上开了一扇小门，Izzy想象着，如果他从那里出去，迎面就是葳蕤的山峦。天是冰蓝色的，温度适中，Izzy享受着眼前的景色，像醇酒滑过舌尖。

被Matt的电话叫醒后，他的心跳就再没有恢复正常过。Izzy觉得自己像一根紧绷的弦，可他只不过想先见到Duff，然后走一步算一步。要是能再次拥抱Duff就好了，要是能和他朝夕相处就好了，Izzy想，或许他们可以像曾经那样，一起度过许多的年月。

他回忆起自己在Malibu药物过量的那一次，是Duff找到的他。Izzy的家门永远对他敞开，而他恰好来拜访时，在卧室里找到了昏迷不醒的Izzy。Duff把他从床上扛起来，扔到开着冷水的淋浴喷头下，他不断打着Izzy的脸，直到Izzy醒来。当Izzy开始语无伦次地嘟哝时，Duff紧紧地抱住他，在他耳边不断重复：“我以为你死了。”

而Izzy一边费力地呼吸，一边感到Duff双臂的热度包裹着他，他觉得自己已经死去，上了天堂。天哪，Duff的味道真好闻。Izzy记得Duff抱了他很久，他们维持着这个姿势，直到冷水将他们全身上下都浸透。


	4. 汗水与战栗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duff转身太快，他的脖子一阵疼痛。是Izzy站在车窗外，和之前一模一样的Izzy，笑容灿烂，眼睛亮得像刚升起的太阳，另一只手上拿着吃到一半的面包圈。Duff连车门都没完全打开，就被拉入Izzy的怀抱。

**2** **天后，周一**

在经历过这件事之后，Duff觉得压抑自己的感情毫无意义。他抱住Andy，感激几乎从眼睛和心里溢出来，这次是他的发小救了他一命。“谢谢你。”但他只挤出重叠的字句，“谢谢你，谢谢你。”

“没事的。”Andy拍了拍他的背，“不用谢。我们都一起经历过这么多了，我总不能看着你死吧？”

“不。”Duff嘶哑地说，他放开Andy，伸手去系安全带，“但你真是太好了。”

“别瞎说。”Andy在晨光中眯起眼睛，将车往大路上开去。

Duff把头抵在车窗上。

“那么，Izzy会和你住在一起，对吧？你知道他要住多久吗？”Andy问。

“不知道。”Duff答道，“他问过我同样的问题，但我真不清楚。我想这取决于他多久开始厌烦待在同一个地方，这估计挺快的——或者他多久开始厌烦我。”

“别瞎说。”Andy又重复了一遍，“有他在身边对你是件好事。要是他来的速度那么快，那他显然是想帮你的。”

“我想也是。”

Andy让车向左转了个弯：“你激动吗？马上就要见到他了。”

“嗯，这挺蠢的，但我其实有点紧张。”Duff承认道，“他离开乐队时情况相当奇怪，你知道的，我上次见到他的情形也很奇怪，因为他只来了一个星期，和我们一起演了那几场，他还是唯一清醒的那一个。我们也没怎么说话，我……我担心我们不能再像之前那样轻松地相处了。”

“我理解。”Andy说，“但我觉得这会是个好的惊喜。因为对于某些人来说，无论隔多久的时间，他们都仿佛从来没有分别过。就像你和我一样。”

“或许吧。”

“而且，”车又一次左转，“你一直说在乐队的所有人中，Izzy和你的关系最好。”

“没错，”Duff肯定道，“从一开始就是这样。”

“我知道你们很久没叙旧，所以我就不像往常一样隔三岔五来打扰你了。需要我的时候就打电话，好吗？”

“好，太谢谢你了，我……”

“别跟我客气。”

在剩下的那段路程中，他们没有再交谈，直到车开过Duff家门口。山顶上已经停了一辆红色的Camaro ‘69，Andy把车停在这辆车后面：“我们到了。”

Duff拥抱了他的朋友：“我知道你明白我要说什么，但我永远也报答不了你。Andy，真的，你要是哪天需要我帮忙，就直接告诉我。你得向我保证。”

“好，但你也得向我保证。别再拒绝你的朋友们，Duff，我们都愿意帮你。你不必一个人撑着。”

“现在我就需要你帮一个忙。”

“哦？什么忙？”

“帮我把东西拿进去。”Duff有些不好意思地说。

“是吗？”Andy咧开嘴笑了，“我不觉得你需要我来帮这个忙。”

“这是为什么？”

_嗒，嗒。_

Duff转身太快，他的脖子一阵疼痛。是Izzy站在车窗外，和之前一模一样的Izzy，笑容灿烂，眼睛亮得像刚升起的太阳，另一只手上拿着吃到一半的面包圈。Duff连车门都没完全打开，就被拉入Izzy的怀抱。他在这个过紧的拥抱中回抱住Izzy，一时失语，只能闭上眼睛，把脸埋在Izzy的肩头。仿佛捏紧他心脏的那只手忽然松开，让他终于重获呼吸的权力。Izzy闻起来像咖啡和雪松木，几滴眼泪不顾Duff的阻止，落在Izzy浅绿色的衬衫上。

Izzy放开他，用手搭住他的肩膀，上下打量着他。

“你感觉怎么样？你好，Andy。”他对着Duff身后说道，Andy小幅度地挥了挥手。

“一碰就疼，”Duff龇牙咧嘴地说，“像被打了一顿。”

“啊，我估计也差不多。”Izzy摇摇头说，“你还活着就是个奇迹了，不过我很高兴你还活着。”

“Izzy，他的包在后面。”Andy说。

Izzy点点头，去后备箱里取出了他的背包。

“那我们之后再见。”

“再见。”

“再见，还有谢谢你，Andy。随时打电话。”

向他们致意后，Andy把车从车库前的车道开出去，拐了一个弯，消失在他们的视线里。

Duff对Izzy微笑着，Izzy的心立刻漏跳了一拍。“天哪，”Duff说，“我太高兴你能来了。谢谢你这么快赶来。”

“当然，你知道我一向不喜欢等待。”Izzy也对他回以微笑，他的心在胸腔里怦怦跳着，像在拳击台上蹦跳的拳击手，“我们先进屋吧。”

“我可以自己拿。”Duff指了指背包。

“不，没事的，让我来拿。我们走吧？”等到Duff迈开步子，Izzy才和他一起向门口走去。

他看起来的确很糟，Izzy想，但是没关系，几星期后身体就能调整过来。况且，Izzy有些惭愧地想，Duff的“很糟”在他看来其实还可以。他和之前一样高挑，面容英俊，只不过脸色苍白又疲惫，身形有些浮肿而已。Izzy知道那些都会好起来的。他把面包圈咬在嘴里，帮Duff撑着门。看到Duff一进门就径直瘫倒在沙发里，闭上眼睛时，Izzy心里一阵难过，因为Duff显然疼得要命。

“你想吃点或喝点什么吗？”

“不了，谢谢。”Duff在发抖，“我感觉好难受。”

“那我给你倒杯水。”Izzy把Duff的包和自己的面包圈都放下，打开橱柜。

Duff睁开眼睛，凝望着他。Izzy看上去非常不错，非常健康，而自己在对比下愈显颓丧。他乖乖地接过Izzy递来的水，当Izzy在他身边坐下时，他飞快地将Izzy从头打量到脚：Izzy穿着绿色衬衫和褪色牛仔裤，脚上既没有袜子也没穿鞋，脏辫用一条紫色头巾绑住。他的手臂晒成了小麦色，清瘦的脸颊显得鼻子愈发修长。在衬衫颜色的衬托下，Izzy的眼睛像浅色的翡翠。是世上最清澈的翡翠，Duff一边想着，一边举起颤抖的手，抿了一小口水。

“谢谢。”

“嗯哼。”Izzy用手托腮，视线锁定在他的脸上。

Duff龇牙咧嘴地看了看四周，小幅度的移动让他浑身都疼：“谢谢你帮我收拾这儿，我知道我该自己来的，但……好吧，我离开前没想到再回来时，会有人陪着我。”

“我明白。”

Duff又喝了一口水：“那么，Izzy，既然我们都坐在这儿了，跟我说说你在做些什么吧。”

“我？”Izzy把手交叠在脑后，脚翘到茶几边，“哦，你懂的。就是随便转转，四处旅行。我在印第安纳待过一段时间，现在我在那儿有自己的房子了。”

“哦，是吗？”Duff把水放在膝上，缓缓合上双眼。

“没错，挺好的房子。我在两年多前和老朋友们恢复了联系，然后我就时常待在那里了。我在那边修了条摩托车赛道，和大家一起搞点赛车什么的。”

“嗯。”

“你也知道我又出了张专辑，Ju Ju Hounds那张，在我回印第安纳之前。”

“嗯，我听过。”Duff说，“里面说了不少人的坏话。”

Izzy大笑出声。“谢了，Duff，我能听出来你累得要命，现在可能不是讨论这些的好时候。你想听我随便说点吗？”

“请说吧。”

“好。”

Izzy停顿片刻，咬下一口面包圈：“我还真有个故事想告诉你。你知道我经常去沙漠，基本就是在那儿随便转悠。嗯，大概是五个月前，我在沙漠里露营，和我的自行车和睡袋一起，还有帐篷，因为那时候是一月，你知道，天气挺冷的。”

Izzy又吃了口面包圈：“我往南边骑了一整天车，晚上在荒郊野地里扎营。于是我扎好帐篷，吃过晚饭，然后就钻进帐篷里，因为即使在冬天，夜里也会有虫子出来。我还带上了我的吉他，经常系在自行车后面的那把蓝色吉他。”

Duff点了点头，Izzy继续说着，不由得露出微笑。Duff喜欢一边听他说话，一边沉入梦乡。

“总之，我把吉他拿出来开始弹，信手弹了点什么，你知道的。然后过了两分钟，我听见很近的地方传来郊狼的嗥叫。我继续弹，那叫声越来越近，还多带了两只过来。它们就在我的帐篷外面来回打转，不断嗥叫，而我就一直弹了下去。当我停下时，它们也停下；我又开始弹，它们也又开始叫。总之特别有意思。过了十分钟它们才走，我们合奏得非常愉快。”

Izzy吃完面包圈，瞥了Duff一眼——他已经睡着了。Izzy忍不住伸手把Duff脸上的几缕金发拨到耳后，然后也在沙发上躺下。在迷迷糊糊地睡去之前，Izzy意识到虽然自己平日里很难入睡，但有时在正确的人的陪伴下，一切会变得简单一些。

\---

Duff那天晚上醒来时，身体抖个不停，他满身都是冷汗，旁边却空无一人。他抗拒着心中渐渐升起的惊慌，大声喊道。

“Izzy！”

Izzy立刻从后院冲进来，手里拿着便签本。在开口问他怎么回事之前，Izzy看见了Duff的样子，一切都不言自明。

“嗯，没事的，我们到楼上去休息。”Izzy把本子搁在桌边，让Duff搭住他的肩膀。Duff颤抖着半靠在他身上，被Izzy扶着走上楼梯，向他的卧室走去。当Izzy打开卧室门的时候，即便Duff再难受，他还是忍不住叫出声来。

“我——我的天，这是谁打扫的？”

“我。”Izzy因Duff的体重而脚步有点不稳，他把Duff扶到床边。

“你不必为我做这样的事。”Duff内疚地说。

“我知道，但我想做。”

“Izzy，”Duff疲惫地抹了一把额头，“我现在爱死你了。”

Izzy摇了摇头，避开他的视线：“别说傻话。现在我怎么做才能帮你？”

“不——不能。”Duff的牙齿打着颤，“除非给我瓶酒，我……”

“好吧。”Izzy在他身边坐下，“我该给医院打电话吗？”

Duff摇摇头。

“你确定吗？”

“确——确定，扔条毯子给我就行。”

Izzy给了他一条毯子。

“我更想一个人熬过这些，可——可以吗？”

“可以。”Izzy担忧地凝望Duff苍白的脸色，Duff紧咬着牙关，眉间全是冷汗，“嗯，我就在隔壁房间，要是你需要我过来，叫我一声就行。”

“好。”Duff咬着牙说道，他抖得越来越厉害了。

Izzy忧愁地看了他最后一眼，转身离开卧室。Duff侧躺在床上，反胃的感觉一阵阵袭来。他想要放松身体，但肌肉仿佛有自己的意识，兀自抽搐痉挛着。几分钟后，当他疼得用牙紧咬住枕头时，哀伤的木吉他声从隔壁缓缓飘来。

\---

在之后的两周内，Duff一直病着，仿佛腋下支着的拐杖突然被抽走，他的身体试图适应戒断的反应。Izzy在Duff允许的范围内尽可能地帮他，为他换床单、递水。有很多事Duff不愿让他做，比如清理呕吐物，或是扶他去厕所。Izzy为此感谢Duff，不是因为他不想为Duff做这些事，而是因为这意味着Duff仍保有他的骄傲和独立自主的愿望。

绝大多数时候Izzy和他保持距离。他知道让别人看着你因戒毒而痛不欲生是件多难受的事，只不过在Duff的个例中，Izzy觉得酒可能比毒品占了更高的比重。

而Duff试图把注意力集中在积极的这一面。他已经做好了将过往留在身后，翻开下一个篇章的准备。但是当身体和你对着干的时候，保持乐观的心态实在太难了。第一周过去后，他请求Izzy到他的卧室里来弹吉他，Izzy欣然同意。他给Duff弹了很多蓝调的和弦进行，以及他新掌握的小调音阶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝我自己生日快乐啦！和GNR的几位离得这么近，真是有缘。


	5. 蝴蝶和汽车残骸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱是种有趣的东西，Izzy想，它毫无疑问让人变蠢，更糟的是，它还不能像老狗一样在黑夜里静默地死去。它像致癌物一样顽固地存留下来，随着时间流逝不断变异，每次都以新的面目来扰乱你的生活。

**2** **周后，周二**

“给你。”

抱着吉他的Izzy抬起头，Duff正递给他一杯咖啡，他接过杯子。

“你喜欢黑咖啡，对吧？”

“什么？啊，没错。”Izzy低头紧盯着咖啡杯，停顿片刻后说，“我不知道你从楼上下来了。”

“我感觉好多了。”Duff在秋千上与他并排坐下，“我知道你现在每天都喝不少咖啡。”

“是啊，咖啡因是个好东西。”Izzy抿了一口，“哇，这杯真不错。”

“是新奥尔良的菊苣咖啡。”

“谢谢，你不尝一点吗？”

“不了，我觉得还是应该等一段时间再让我的肾代谢水之外的饮料。”

“说的也是。”

今天天气很差，厚厚的灰云遮住了太阳，空中飘着冰冷的雨丝。Izzy穿着牛仔裤和蓝运动衫，脚上是黑色的袜子，他正盘腿坐着，右手捏着拨片。西雅图的雨和别处的雨的确不同，Duff想——它能阴冷地渗进所有东西。即使穿着运动裤，他仍然觉得冷。

“Izzy，你不冷吗？这雨下得令人难受。”

“有一点儿。”

“你想进去吗？”Duff已经预料到了Izzy的回答。

“不，我们在外面再坐一会儿。”

“好。”他同意道，“你几点起床的？”

“大概八点吧。”

“从那之后就一直在下雨吗？”

“嗯，下了一整夜，你没听见？”

“没，”Duff说，“现在我的耳朵已经几乎捕捉不到下雨的声音了。”

“你睡觉的时候，什么声音也捕捉不到。”Izzy调笑道。

这是他们重逢后，Duff第一次露出那种熟悉的顽皮笑容。他们静默地对坐了一会儿，Izzy慢慢地品着咖啡，Duff注视着外面的雨。

“我很高兴，你终于好起来了。”

“我也很高兴我终于摆脱地狱了。但我只想喝酒。”

“我明白这种感觉，我现在也想吸一口可卡因。这种渴望恐怕永远也不会远离我，但随着时间的推移，会好起来的。”

“Iz……我满脑子想的都是这个。”

Izzy转过头去看他，Duff正平视着前方。

“我知道，但你能做到的。你只是得一步步来，Duff。”

“我感觉说比做容易。”

“是的，但没有别的办法。而且，别忘了你还可以去AA（Alcoholics Anonymous，酗酒者互助协会），要是你愿意的话。”

Duff迅速地摇头：“不，让你看见我这样已经够难了，我们俩做朋友都有多久了？是第九年吧？”Duff又摇了一下头，“我只是觉得这种方式不适合我。事实上我已经考虑了挺久，我想要用山地自行车代替康复治疗。”

“山地自行车？这是条有趣的康复路线。”

Duff耸了耸肩：“车库里就有辆自行车，我已经做好了出门的准备。Izzy，我得开始照顾自己的身体了。”

“你想从哪天开始？”

“今天，要是天能放晴的话，不行就明天。”

Izzy喝光了咖啡：“你想要我和你一起去吗？”

“不了，谢谢你，Iz。我真的很感谢你，但是你知道的，有时候你只想一个人出去。”

Izzy点点头，他明白。

“那么我猜你现在也有一个戒瘾纪念日了，是吧？”他重新拾起吉他。

“是吗？”

“嗯，是五月十号。”

“就这么定了。”Duff盯着Izzy的木吉他看了一会儿，“这吉他真好看。还有，你的戒瘾纪念日是哪一天？”

“十二月十五号，1989年。”Izzy拨了一下E弦，“这把吉他很新，我半年前才买的。”

“你在写歌吗？”

“嗯，”Izzy说，“没错，其实这是个挺令我焦躁的过程。我有段时间没写歌了，因为前阵子一直在玩赛车。不过休息一段时间也有好处。”

“我猜也是，这首歌是关于什么的？”

“关于可卡因。”Izzy调整了一下吉他的位置，“是你给我的灵感。”他大胆地补充道。

Duff轻笑道：“我一直在努力这么做，Izzy。”他缓缓起身，“我要去做点早饭了，你想吃点什么吗？”

Izzy只是摇头。

控制住你自己，Izzy望着Duff向厨房走去。别让气氛变得奇怪。但他想要让气氛变得奇怪，想看Duff被他逗笑，这让他感觉像回到了从前。不过，有时他也会有些踌躇，仿佛他们之间有什么未说出口的话，他还在继续背负着某种重担。还好自己已经习惯了，Izzy忧愁地想。

在厨房里，Duff猛地摔上咖啡壶的壶盖，莫名的焦躁涌上心头。看Izzy在那本该死的便签本上涂写让他记起了所有事。为什么，他愤怒地想， _为什么_ Izzy要离开枪炮玫瑰？为什么？在他离开之后，乐队对所有人来说都不一样了，这是公开的秘密。Izzy就不能再努把力吗？他透过厨房的窗户，注视着Izzy深色的背影，心里清楚问题就在于Izzy已经努力过了。Duff悻悻地想，Izzy也曾经拼尽全力，或许他和Axl深夜谈话的次数比自己想象得更多。Izzy知道怎么选择合适的战场，也知道怎样照顾自己，很了不起，Duff不得不承认，他在这方面永远赶不上Izzy。但是，Izzy就那样转身走人了，像蝴蝶飞出汽车的残骸，这对剩下的人不公平。

\---

Izzy看了一眼烤箱上显示的时间，现在是下午三点。他用厨房的水池洗过手，开始思考剩下半天的计划。Duff给自己烤了些面包之后，一点钟就回卧室睡觉了。屋子里一片寂静，空闲的时间像波浪一样环绕在Izzy周身。他想要去出门探索一番。

他穿上运动鞋和带兜帽的运动衫，从后门走了出去。外面雾气迷蒙，Izzy深深地吸入潮湿的空气，让水汽滋润他干燥的肺。他将手插在口袋里，雾气吻过他过去十五天内长时间处于室内的皮肤，他的脸颊重获新生，连袜子的微湿都令他倍感愉悦。他穿过院中湿润的草地，留下一串鞋印，然后打开栅栏边的小门，像起伏的山峦走去。

爱是种有趣的东西，Izzy想，它毫无疑问让人变蠢，更糟的是，它还不能像老狗一样在黑夜里静默地死去。它像致癌物一样顽固地存留下来，随着时间流逝不断变异，每次都以新的面目来扰乱你的生活。Izzy爬上陡峭的山坡，大腿的肌肉仿佛要烧起来。对于任何别的东西，他都能让它们随风散去，或是找到对应的抗生素治疗，但他无法摆脱这种爱。别的病症都有治愈的可能，没有伤口会永远开裂，要么你死掉，要么总有一天会好起来。只有爱带来永恒的束缚，只有这一样东西，他已经学会了不去试图摆脱，而是与它并肩而行，因为他别无选择。不过，Izzy依然认为死亡可能是更仁慈的选项。

山顶上的雾是最浓的，Izzy感到小水珠在他的脏辫和后颈上积聚起来。他任由水珠流进他的衣领，从另一边下到两座山之间狭窄的山谷里，然后重新开始攀登。

从他们第一次见面开始，他就非常喜欢Duff，Duff也喜欢他。就像在Hollywood Rose里的他和Axl一样，他和Duff有同一种执着，还喜欢同样类型的音乐。那时的Duff已经尝过巡演的滋味，在真正的录音室里录过音，还为他们在西雅图订下了那么多场演出。Izzy想到这里不禁轻笑。愿那次巡演永远留在地狱的最底层。在那之后，Izzy就不自觉地总去找Duff，他想听Duff对音乐的见解，个人的思考、计划和灵感。

Izzy思索着，时间或许在这方面是种可怕的东西。爱是种随着时间不断加深的诅咒，Duff给了Izzy他想要的东西，满足了他的好奇心，于是Izzy在兔子洞里陷落得更深。他们一起度过的时间越长，分享过的回忆越多，这种感情就越强烈，直到隐藏变得困难。他会在Duff说话时盯着他看，把头伸到吉他前面，努力捕捉他的声音，或是在上台下台时无意地与他擦肩而过，Izzy知道自己做过所有坠入爱河的年轻人都会做的蠢事。幸好大多数人醉得足够厉害，根本注意不到他在搞些什么，或许除了Axl，不过Axl自己的麻烦也足够多，没空和他谈这个。但是当Izzy戒毒之后，一切就都不一样了。

Izzy认为戒毒或许是他为自己做过最好也是最坏的事。他正步入另一个山谷，草地上散落着紫色和黄色的野花。他停住脚步，低下身去采了一朵花。戒毒救了他一命，也拯救了他的灵魂，仿佛一位严师，它逼迫Izzy用清醒的方式去观察身边的一切，而Izzy发现记忆中的美好已经面目全非。他开始和Axl吵架，Duff开始与他渐行渐远，Izzy无力阻止，只能任由事情发生。但他们依然一起表演、交谈、理解对方正经历的一切。Izzy把曾在毒品的影响下呼之欲出的爱藏到心底，但有时面前的沟壑太过宽广，连爱和理解都无法跨越。

他的离开让Duff很难过，他知道当经纪人在“乐队会议”中宣布自己的退出时，Duff直接摔门走了。他气Axl把Izzy推走，但他也生Izzy的气。他们都生自己的气，即使这毫无道理，Izzy对着手心里的小黄花皱眉，暗暗想道。但Duff还是和他保持了联系，要是其中的缘由是Duff已经消气就好了。不过在电话里和Duff说话并不总是易如反掌，因为Duff几乎永远晕晕乎乎的，到后来，就只剩Izzy单方面给Duff打电话了。Duff还是会接电话，但打电话的担子完全落到了Izzy肩上。Izzy摇了摇头，轻轻抚摸着他的小花，选择遗忘而不是原谅，只意味着你还得多经受一遍痛苦。

\---

“喂，我是Duff。”

“喂，这里是Rose。”

“Axl！”Duff忍不住大笑着说，“你怎么样？”

“你他妈在逗我吗？不觉得这问题该是我来问你？”

“就随便问问。我还行，唉，实话是我感觉糟透了，满脑子就想着来一杯酒喝。但我还活着。”Duff在厨房的台子边坐下。

“那肯定难受极了，我很抱歉。你从医院里出来之后在做些什么？你出院多久了？”

“差不多有两周了。我基本就一直在吐、出汗、全身发抖，昨天才开始感觉好点。”

“听上去你还不如待在医院里。”

“或许吧，但我早就待不下去了。尤其是Izzy来了之后。”

电话那头沉默了片刻。“Izzy在你那边？”

“嗯。”

“Izzy为什么会在你那儿？”

Duff翻了个白眼：“Axl，因为是我让他来的。”

“然后他就来了？”

“要不然呢？”

Axl嗤笑一声：“我明白了。”

Duff转变了话题：“Ax，你最近在锻炼吧？”

“是啊，”Axl似乎仍有些不悦，“怎么？”

“因为我想用这个代替康复训练。”

“锻炼？”

“嗯，尤其是骑自行车。你觉得呢？”

“我觉得这主意很好。”Axl轻快地说，“我希望你每天都喝很多水。”

“我在多喝水。”

“那就好，不过我得走了。照顾好自己，要是我能帮上什么忙，就打电话给我。”

“好的。”Duff不太确定地说，“再见。”

耳边传来嘟嘟的声音，他把电话放下。

“Duff？”Izzy的声音从后院的门廊传来，“你可以过来一下吗？”

Duff慢慢地从高脚凳上起身，向后门走去：“上帝啊，Izzy，外面天都黑了，你怎么连灯也不开？”

Duff看见那个黑影耸了耸肩：“你想开就开呗。”

他打开灯的开关，吊扇也开始运转，橘色的灯光被扇叶转动着晕开。他走到门廊上，拉了三下链条，吊扇渐渐停转。

“现在已经够冷了。”

Izzy依然抱着吉他窝在秋千上，双眼在温暖的人造光源下显出暗色：“是谁的电话？”

“Axl。”

“我就知道。”Izzy仰头望着天花板，弹了一串弗拉明戈式的旋律，“他说什么了？”

“其实没说什么。”Duff坐在秋千旁的摇椅上说，“他就是问问我的情况，我提到你也在这儿的时候，他像河蚌一样闭紧了嘴巴。”

“哦，别担心那个。”Izzy不以为然地说，手在指板上跳跃，“他大概只是在生我的气。”

“为什么？”

“因为他让我去看他，‘跟他谈谈。‘”Izzy用手在空中比出两个引号，“四个月前，他希望我去西好莱坞一趟，我没答应。”

“你为什么不答应？”

Izzy耸耸肩：“我就是不想去。”

Duff大笑起来：“看在上帝的份上，Izzy，你开车两个小时就到了。”

“我知道。”

Duff定定地望着他，一朵金黄的小花从他的头巾边探出头来。

“我还以为你们俩和好了。”

“啊，是吗。”Izzy怒气冲冲地说，“好得像个恶性肿瘤。”

“那真该死。”

“喂，这又不取决于我。”Izzy弹了一个A和弦，“取决于他。他还觉得当年是我抛下了他，好像一切都是我的错一样。”

“Izzy，你开车两个小时就到了。”Duff重复了一遍。

“没错，但我不想浪费两个小时的高级汽油，就为了被他训小孩一样数落。”

“但你浪费了十八个小时的汽油到这儿来照顾另一个小孩。”

Izzy飞快地看他一眼：“你不是小孩，那也不是浪费。”

“好吧，这个人可真照顾我的感受，到现在还在骗我。”

Izzy只是摇头，信手弹了个音阶：“行吧。”

“你对他太刻薄了。”

Izzy嗤之以鼻。

“别这样。”Duff说。

“那你就别说我对他太刻薄，我认识他的时间比你长多了。”

“哈，你又来这一套。”Duff厉声说。

“没什么这一套那一套的。”Izzy也吼了回去，“这就是真相。发生过那些破事之后，我对他想多刻薄就可以多刻薄。反正他在面对我的时候也没忍着。”

“他在电话里没说你任何坏话。”

“没这个必要。他生气就是因为在他让我往下跳的时候，我多嘴问了一句这台子有多高，他现在显然只想要无条件的服从了。”

“Izzy，过去三年和他待在同一个乐队的不是你，是我。别说得好像你对所有事都一清二楚了。”Duff怒气冲冲地说。

Izzy把吉他放下，发出一声闷响。“我他妈就是一清二楚。在我走人之后那宝贵的三年里，你有哪怕一天清醒过吗？一大半的时间里，你估计连身边发生了什么事都不清楚。你等着吧，等回去你就明白了，就像我当年一样。”他回击道。

Duff仿佛被扇了一巴掌。“你在逗我吗？你到这儿来，装出一副关心的样子，就是为了对我说这个？说我对我自己的乐队里发生了什么都一无所知？你怎么知道我知道什么？你怎么知道我能注意到哪些事，Izzy？你又不会读心术！”

Izzy给了他一个白眼。

“别这样！”Duff重复了一遍，“你想说什么就说啊，说啊！别告诉我你离开乐队是因为你忽然睁开了眼睛，都是扯淡，你当年走人完全是因为你自私。”

Izzy狂笑起来，让Duff更加气急败坏：“我？是我自私？我他妈真不敢相信你还在为他辩护。自私的那个人是我吗？”Izzy又歇斯底里地笑了。

“别再笑了！Izzy，妈的，这不好笑！”Duff猛地站起身，“当年你就这么一走了之了。你有良心吗？巡演才到一半，我们剩下的人该怎么办？你根本不在乎我们！你只在乎自己想要什么，你想走就走了。反正你拍拍屁股走人之后，我们所有人的死活和你无关，是吧？就因为乐队不再完全是你想要的样子。”Duff在门廊里来回踱步，“我懂，你就这样跟随了自己的心，再加上那一大套说法，但看在上帝的份上，Izzy，有时候你也得讲点道理！”

Izzy摇着头说：“你不明白。”

“别跟我说我不明白！”Duff喊道，“我比你想象得明白多了！”

“Duff，你再敢对我吼一句！”Izzy也站起身，气愤地叫道，“是因为你一时心血来潮，我才跑到这儿来的！”

“你又不是一定要来！要是你不想来，你就该直接说不！”

“我已经不会再做我不想做的事了，这该让你明白点什么。”

“哦，得了吧。”Duff反唇相讥道，“别糊弄我了，你只是在给自己挖个更深的坑而已。”

“要是这是你想说的话，为什么不在我离开时说？啊？要是你真这么看我，那一切就简单了。要是你真觉得我这么自私，为什么在宣布我离开的会议上，你是唯一一个没有听到最后，就转身离开的人？”

“我很难过，Izzy！我惊讶到了极点！我不想再听他们讲一个字的法律条文！”

“是啊，你觉得难过！你为我离开而难过！不是吗，Duff！说啊！Axl一告诉我这件事，我就立刻知道原因！他告诉我你之后两周都没和他说话！”

“闭嘴！”

Izzy摇摇头，举起手做出投降的姿势：“你别像他和Slash一样怪罪我。我不是做了逃兵，而是战斗的意义不存在了。”

“那你也不能就这样放弃，Izzy！在你不想继续撑下去的那一秒，你他妈直接就放手了！”

“要不然我还能怎么办？”Izzy也在对他喊叫，“继续紧紧地抓住让我疼痛的东西，就像你一样吗？Duff，我再也不这么做了！一秒钟都别想，我不会这么做！我忍够了！你觉得对我来说离开很简单吗，一派胡言！哪一部分都不简单！”Izzy的双手紧紧握成拳头，眼中炽烈的火焰让Duff一时语塞。他像机关枪一样继续说了下去。

“那是我做过最痛苦的决定！Duff，比让我切掉一条手臂都难！因为我剜掉的是自己的心！操！你怎么敢说这是件易如反掌的事！我环顾四周，”Izzy挥舞了一下手臂，“面对的现实就是我曾爱过的东西已经变成了连我都认不出的怪物。我一手搞起来的乐队，却没有我的立足之地！那张该死的合同是最后一根稻草，我已经一只脚踏出门口，但我不忍心、不忍心扣下扳机，把一切就这样割舍掉。我不舍得啊，我这么爱我们的乐队，然而他下一秒就塞给我那个合同！在我做出这么多努力之后！我为他、为乐队、为我们做过这么多的努力！我们风雨同舟了这么久！”Izzy的胸口急促地起伏着，眼神分外明亮，“他把我逼到这个地步！现在他恨我，因为我有胆量离开，他以为我不在乎了。哈，他错得离谱，你们也错看了我。我一直都在乎！”

Izzy深吸一口气，转过身去。

他俩都没有说话。Duff听见草丛里有蟋蟀在叫。

“Izzy……”

“怎么。”Izzy苦涩地说，这不完全是个问句，却像带刺的飞镖一样刺痛了Duff。

“要是你这么难过，为什么还要走？”Duff低声问。

“因为我不得不走，再待下去我已经得不到什么了。”

“我不明白你怎么能这样说。”

“人太多了，规模太大了，我不再想要这样的乐队了。”

又是一片沉默。Izzy重新坐回秋千上，向远处眺望。

“在你走了之后，”Duff向他的方向走近一步，低声说，“一切都不对了。现在不对，Gilby在的时候不对，换任何人也不会对。只有你回来，乐队才能重新回到正轨。但你永远也不会回来了，Izzy，是不是？”

Izzy缓缓地摇头：“我不想再回头了，Duff。我已经和那些痛苦与黑暗达成共识，我已经走出来了，不打算再走进去第二次。我不觉得愧疚，我只是听从了我的本能，而这是更好的选择。”

“我可以和你坐在一起吗？”Duff问。

Izzy双手抱臂，点了点头。

Duff在秋千上坐下：“Iz……对不起。我知道你不必来找我，但你还是来了。我不该对你说刚才那些话，我错了，我知道你只是在做你认为对的事。所以，好吧，我想我不该对你提出无理的要求。”

“那你为什么要像刚才那样骂我呢？”Izzy问。愧疚一下子击中了Duff，Izzy的声音里有种难以名状的情感，他听不出是愤怒还是悲伤。

“对不起。”他又说了一遍，“我想……我想其实就像你说的那样。我刚从迷雾里探出头，就有这么多问题出现在我眼前……我猜这就是为什么我等到不得不走时才转身离去。Izzy，因为我不敢面对。”

Izzy转过头凝视着他：“直面黑暗总比把它抛到脑后，再装聋作哑三年要好。”

Duff羞愧地望着Izzy眼中的泪水。

“Izzy，对不起，我不该说你自私。”

“哦？那我是什么呢？”Izzy再次转开头，将手臂抱在胸前。

“聪明。”Duff叹了口气，“你只是太他妈聪明了，我显然这辈子都做不到像你那么聪明。”

“哦。”

“我认真的。”

“随便你怎么说吧，Duff。”但Izzy听上去已经不生气了。

Duff闭上眼睛，静静地听风吹过树叶。他莫名地感觉好多了，把这些想法一股脑倾吐出来解开了某种心结。虽然他们吵得很难看，但他的坏心情被一扫而空了。

要是他们还有漫长的前路，Duff摇着头想，他觉得自己刚抵达了第一个目标点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝Duff生日快乐啊！我一开始入坑就是沉迷他的美貌，抵挡不了金发的高个美人。虽然曾经路过黑暗的地方，但他一直有获得幸福的能力，仔细想想真令人羡慕。


	6. 氧气

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有的东西需要被推动，就像另一些事物需要可以被推动的东西，要不然它们无处使力，只能在世间陷入永远的漂泊。

那天晚上暴雨倾盆，Izzy无法入眠。他坐在客卧的窗台上，点起几天没抽的烟，注视着窗外的雨。

所以他没猜错，Izzy把头靠在冰凉的窗玻璃上。没必要再去想Duff为什么发火，Izzy完全知道原因，即使他不同意Duff的说法，不愿承认自己的错处——Duff也的确言之有理。在巡演中间离开是件很不够意思的事。然而，Izzy想，要是那是次为期九个月的巡演，那他还能坚持到结束。但让他把一件老旧缩水又不合身的衬衫再穿一年半是无法想象的。他的离开把枪炮玫瑰的一部分永远带走了，这对Izzy的伤害不比对Duff的少。

Izzy缓缓地吐出一口烟。他能听出Duff在放低声音的那一秒，就已经不生他的气了。或许这样更好，当他和Duff在一起的时候，他宁可心里难受，也不愿让未说出口的话给气氛施加一层重压。不过，他是否还会留下又是另一个问题了，或许他应该走，要么等到明天早晨，要么现在就动身。反正他也不困。

Izzy又坐了一会儿，然后起身走出卧室。除去打在屋顶上的雨声外，漆黑的走廊里一片安静。他看了一下表，现在是凌晨一点。于是他光脚踩在地毯上，蹑手蹑脚地穿过走廊。烟头的红光在黑暗中闪烁，他又吸了一口烟，回头向Duff的卧室看去。卧室的门没关，但里面没开灯，也没有声音传出。Izzy走下楼梯，把烟头扔进厨房台子上的烟灰缸，他把放在旁边的车钥匙塞进裤子口袋，套上搭在沙发边的蓝色运动衫，把脚塞进运动鞋里。然后他打开前门，向他的车走去。

雨打在身上很冷，但Izzy毫不在意。他飞快地打开车锁，钻进驾驶座，尽量不让水打湿皮座椅。随后他转动钥匙，排气管的轰鸣穿透了雨声。在缓慢地倒出有斜坡的车道后，他把车先挂到一档，再挂到二档，径直驶过街道。

他必须努力去理解Duff，Izzy一边想，一边转到查尔斯顿街上。Duff刚失去了自己的一部分生活和一个器官，他完全有理由发火，更何况他之后也道歉了。但从另一个角度想，Izzy换到第三档，有时人在发怒时才会吐露真情，让多年来积攒的情绪喷薄而出。Duff是这样的吗？他是否一直觉得Izzy是个自私的混蛋？或者Duff经历是那种只有先发出火来、之后道歉才能纾解的焦躁，那种需要彻底暴露才能痊愈的伤痕？Izzy不知道，也没有足够的力气去想明白，他现在太难过了。

他一路直走，将车窗摇下大约一英寸，正好足以让雨声萦绕在耳边。他短暂地想打开收音机，又飞快地否决了这个想法，击打车身的大雨已经是足够好的音乐。他叹了口气，身体前倾，用手划过方向盘上光滑的皮革，让滚滚的雷声抚平他的心绪。无论Duff怎么想，生活都会继续。他知道自己做过什么，知道自己为何做出那些选择，无论是什么东西摆在他眼前，他都永远不会再回去了。他在枪炮玫瑰之外寻到独处的时光和内心的平静，是为那六年的疯狂做出偿还的开始。除了那支乐队，Izzy还有很多活法，他心中有那么多歌，世上有那么多他可以探索的地方。

他把车向奥尔良街的西北方向开去，然后转到59街上。问题是，他该从哪里开始呢？现在是离开西雅图，回到苹果谷的时候吗？他打扫过Duff的别墅，把那些他不需要的东西扔了出去，也照顾他度过了最虚弱的时候，Duff的生活已经步入正轨。他不再半死不活，不需要人贴身照料——Izzy知道Duff没有自己也一样能活。何况，他还有Andy、Eddy、Kim，以及许多老朋友，只要他需要，他们都愿意来照顾他。他不 _需要_ Izzy。但是，Izzy问自己，为什么Duff要在电话里请他过来呢？因为他想念自己，那是肯定的，他们很久没联系了。没别的原因了吗？其中是否还有Duff的未尽之意？这还值不值得他再留一段时间，继续发掘背后的一切，或者他就该及时止损，独自离开，再也别去多想？

雨下得更大了，Izzy关上车窗，向左转到西北海滩大道。这条路循着海岸线的轮廓，Izzy用余光瞥见黑暗中起伏的灰色海浪，雪白的泡沫冲击着海堤。他没在这条路上开太久，两盏昏黄的街灯穿过雨幕，照亮熊头（Me Kwa Mooks）公园的停车场。在停好车、把车熄火后，Izzy用手捂住脸，深深地吸气。难言的疼痛从心蔓延到整个身体，他允许自己去感受这种痛苦。没事的，他告诉自己，没事的，因为一切都会过去。

他把钥匙从点火器上拔下来收进口袋里，打开车门，飞快地跳下车，尽量不让雨水进到车里。冰冷的雨立刻浸透了他，但这感觉挺好，Izzy一边想，一边锁上车门。雨唤醒他皮肤的毛孔，让他浑身兴奋起来，他转身向路边走去，向左右各自瞄了一眼，没看见闪烁的车灯，于是他小跑着穿过马路，运动鞋发出吱吱的声响。对面的草坪泥泞，雨水积聚在湿软的泥坑里，Izzy穿过草地，走下台阶，站在海边的平台上。湿透的头发紧贴着脸，他甩了甩头，后悔没带上头巾。运动衫已经彻底湿掉，被雨浸成了深蓝色，雨水划过他背上温暖的皮肤，让他的脖子和胳膊上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。Izzy在雨中渴求地战栗：这感觉太棒了。

他靠在海堤的铁栏杆上，脸已经湿透，舔嘴唇时尝到一丝咸味。他打算点根烟，不过又很快否决了这个想法——大雨肯定会立刻把烟浇灭。于是，Izzy只是眺望着远处的海浪，让海水和雨滴像泪一样沿着脸颊流下。

他可以走，就像他一生中的无数次一走了之一样，回到车里，一直向南开到家或是某个海滨城市，再也不回头。该说的话已经说完，他终于卸下肩上的担子，把一切都清算完毕。他生命的这个篇章终于还是结束了，他现在就可以合上书，接受自己的命运，把爱深埋在心底，转身离去。Izzy仰头望着天空，任由冷雨浇在脸上。是的，他在别的地方也有很多活法，但是……

他低下头，再次望向次第撞向海堤、融化成片片白沫的波浪。但是，他在这里也还有得活。

他转过身，沿着海堤往回走，全身早已湿透，运动衫像冰冷的第二层皮肤一样贴在身上。在昏暗的路灯下，湿掉的牛仔裤显出深黑色。他用手抚过栏杆，双眼在黑暗中流露出温柔的神色，耳边是不绝的雨声和海浪声。不，Izzy想，他不甘心。他已经压抑这情感太久了。

他觉得这不是他们的剧终。

\---

Duff听见Camaro在雨中发动的声音时，心痛苦地沉到了谷底。该死，他用手捂住脸，引擎的轰鸣越来越远，直到消失在街的尽头。

Izzy又一次离开了他。

他感到麻木，转头瞥了一眼钟，现在是一点十五。然后他把视线转回天花板，无助渐渐盘踞在他的胸口，把他的心脏越捏越紧，直到他喘不过气来。 _Izzy_ ，他走了，像之前一样，仿佛吹过路边的风。而Duff被丢在这里，那种熟悉的、无法移动的感觉包裹住他。或许，Duff想，或许他 _真的_ 需要Izzy，就像闷烧的煤炭需要氧气才能真正地燃烧。Izzy轻易就能去往另一个地方，所到之处无不燃起火焰，而他路过Duff的生命，像中西部的风吹干湿润的木材，让他拥有燃烧的可能。有的东西需要被推动，就像另一些事物需要可以被推动的东西，要不然它们无处使力，只能在世间陷入永远的漂泊。

Duff翻了个身，望着被暴雨洗刷的窗户。没错，他还有Andy、Eddy和Joe。以及乐队里的Axl， Slash和Matt。但他这样的想法不让他开心，他本该表现更好的…… _他_ 本该更努力的。

“各位，”Izzy说，“我们得做点什么来应付这种情况。我们得准备几首翻唱，在Axl离场的时候，我们不能总让观众失望。”

Duff点起一根烟，而Slash说：“哦，好吧。”

“你们觉得哪些歌比较好？”Izzy坐在更衣室的沙发扶手上看着他俩，手搭在吉他上，“有什么你们可以弹，或者我能唱的？或者Duff能唱的也行？”

Duff耸了耸肩，他头痛欲裂，搞不明白Izzy到底在担心什么，无论Axl做出什么奇怪的事，他们的票都会卖光。他又吸了一口烟。

Izzy把手臂抱在胸前：“Slash，你怎么想？”

Slash说：“我也不知道。”他的声音模糊不清：“我们出去买杯酒吧。”

Izzy看了Slash一会儿，然后他把视线转向Duff，久久地凝视着他。Duff不敢看他的眼睛，因为太疼了。随后Izzy站起身，转身离开更衣室。

Duff闭上眼睛。还有另一次……就是去年。他们在英国，那时是五月底，Gilby的手骨折了，也可能是胳膊，或是任何其他地方，管他呢。而Izzy……Izzy回来了，那时的Duff醉得太厉害，几乎什么都记不得。这是他们在英国的最后五场演出。

“Duff？你还好吗？”Izzy问。

Duff隔着醉酒的迷蒙看向他，眼前的人难道真是他记忆中的那个人吗？一切都太不真切，像是幻觉与梦境。不可能是他，对吧？他怎么可能出现在这儿，出现在这样的疯狂里……太难以置信了。于是他耸了耸肩。

Izzy就这样凝望着他，手指在Gibson ES-175上跳跃。就好像他在等待，等待什么，Duff不知道。他不知道该用什么方式去想。

第二天，Duff一直没见到Izzy。于是他去找了Axl。

“Ax，”他问，“Izzy躲哪儿去了？”

Axl看了他一眼：“他走了，昨晚就走了。Izzy已经离开了。”

然后Duff什么也没说，因为不知道该说什么。于是他回到房间里，用酒把自己一直灌到昏迷为止。

他有过机会，Duff再次睁开眼睛，他有过很多机会。

所以Izzy在听到他电话里的请求后一口答应是件特别了不起的事，他丝毫没有犹豫地来了，甚至还打扫了房子，把所有乱七八糟的东西都扔了，重逢时他紧紧地抱住Duff，即便发生过那些事，即使Duff当时只是耸了耸肩。

只是耸了耸肩。

而Izzy，Duff难过地想，Izzy已经为他尽力了。他当时是怎么说的？“我已经不会再做我不想做的事了。”他想来，于是他来了。现在他想走，所以他就走了。Duff不怪他，没法怪他。在经历了这么多事之后，Duff已经不可能怪他了。

\---

第二天上午，Duff最先感到的是剧烈的头痛。他缓缓地等待睡意离去，把头埋进枕头里，他还没做好醒来的准备，还不想醒来。于是他就这样半睡半醒地又过了半个小时，胸中是沉闷的痛楚，耳边是怦怦的心跳声。

当他终于从床上爬起来时，他扫了一眼钟，已经十一点半了。他不情愿地拉开窗帘，在耀眼的阳光下眯起眼睛。昨夜的暴雨让空气变得潮湿又清新，这是晴朗的一天。Duff从窗边转过身，走进浴室。上帝，他想，我急需一杯酒，我想立刻喝到昏迷。在刷牙洗手后，他望向镜子里的自己。整体来看好多了，他身体各处的疼痛和浮肿都消了下去，不再像个病人——只是仍然一脸倦容。他的确感到疲倦。

他关掉浴室的灯，穿上牛仔裤和T恤，沿着走廊向楼梯走去，却在客卧的门口停下。门是关着的，Duff闭上眼睛，把头靠在门框上。他不愿往里看，房间里太空了，会令他更加难过。过了一会儿，他整理好心情，缓缓走下楼梯，手沿着光滑的木栏杆一路蹭过去。

该死，Duff想，都是我的错。

他对着厨房炉灶上的一壶水皱起眉头。它是什么时候出现在这儿的？或许是昨晚吧。他伸手把水壶拿下来，心忽地一动，水壶还是温的。

Duff愣在那里，心跳逐步加快。他环顾周身，又看了那壶水一眼，然后以最快的速度向后门冲去，用力拉开门，踏进后院的门廊。

Izzy就坐在那里。Duff努力平复呼吸。没错，他正盘腿坐在秋千上弹吉他，还没穿上衣，身上只有黑色短裤和一条木项链。他把吉他抱在胸前，手指在指板上跳跃，显出手臂上的一块块肌肉。

“Izzy！”

Izzy抬起头。“哦，早。”他说。

Duff大笑着，用手捂住脸。

Izzy皱起眉头。“Duff？你怎么了？”他把吉他平放在膝盖上，拿起身边的茶杯，喝了一大口。

Duff只是低下头，不住地摇头。

“怎么回事？你过来坐吧。”Izzy拍了拍秋千上的座位。

Duff无言地在他身边坐下，努力不盯着他看。上一次Izzy在他面前不穿上衣是很久以前了，他的肚子上丝毫没有赘肉，在身体前倾时，被小麦色皮肤包裹的一块块腹肌更加明显。Duff眨了眨眼睛。

Izzy狐疑地打量着他：“该回神了，Duff，你的脸色像是见了鬼一样。”

“我还以为你昨晚离开了。”

“没错。”

“我的意思是……我以为你一走了之了。”

Izzy微微皱眉：“呃，那么现在看来我显然没走……你为什么会这么想？”

“凌晨一点多的时候，我听见你的车发动的声音。”Duff说，他清楚自己的心跳很不正常，“我以为你受够了我，决定离开。”

Izzy又喝了几口茶，摇摇头说道：“不，别这么说。我不会就这么‘受够了你’。”他又在空中比出一对引号，“然后一走了之的。我只是想开车出去转转，我需要思考的空间。”

Duff却想，Izzy眼睛的颜色真是难以形容。它们前一秒还是灰蓝色，后一秒就变成了墨绿，像一对铬云母。

“你当时是怎么想的？”他问。

Izzy将目光投向后院：“我不知道。”

“你知道。如果你不想告诉我，直说就行了。”

他又摇了摇头：“我不是不想告诉你，只是……我不知道。”

“好吧。”Duff说。

Izzy盯着他说：“别不开心。”

Duff强笑道：“Iz，我没有不开心。”

“那就好。”Izzy轻松地说，对Duff笑了一下，然后喝了更多的茶。

Duff知道自己在盯着Izzy看，但收回目光忽然变得困难。他注意到Izzy有挺拔的鼻梁，除去剃刀留下的些许刻痕，他的下巴几乎是光滑的，鼻子的右侧打了一个小巧的银钉，他不是一字眉，但两边的眉毛之间有几根深棕色的毛发。

“Iz。”

“嗯？”

“你想去散个步吗？”

Izzy抬眼看向他。

Duff咽了咽口水。

“嗯，我想去散步。”Izzy把吉他放在身前的地面上，Duff望着他将盘起的腿伸开，更显得身形修长。Duff心里涌上一股说不出的感觉，他知道他该把眼睛移开，但他做不到。

“我最好去穿条裤子。”Izzy说。

“没错。”Duff说。

Izzy拿着茶杯走进屋子。

Duff长出了一口气，他低头望着Izzy留下的吉他，想起自己很久没弹吉他了，Izzy应该不会在意。于是他小心地拿起吉他，手指在弦上划过，感受着Izzy在过去三周内爱抚过的钢弦。他的手指不由自主地移动着，弹起Man in the Meadow的旋律。不再孤身一人的感觉真好，他想。

几分钟后，他瞥见穿上黑色牛仔裤的Izzy正站在门廊里，静静地望着他。Duff立刻停下了拨弦的手，Izzy露出一个微笑。

“很好听。你没必要停下。”

“不，没关系。”Duff飞快地说，他放下吉他，站起身，“你想现在出发吗？”

“当然。”Izzy取出两根烟，把烟盒放回后面的裤兜里。他上身是一件深蓝色的衬衫，袖子卷到手肘，纽扣一颗也没扣，“你想要吗？”

“什么？哦，好啊。”

Izzy递给他一根烟，示意Duff凑近些。Duff向前一步，略微弯下腰，Izzy把两根烟同时点燃，火焰舔过它们相碰的尾端。越过烟气，Duff能闻到Izzy的味道——他闻起来像洋甘菊茶、以及某种干净的麝香味，或许是潮湿的皮革。Duff直起身。

“谢谢。”

“没事。”Izzy把打火机也塞回裤兜，“你走在我前面。”

“好。”Duff跳下那两步台阶，踩在草上，“你喜欢这后院，对吗？”

“嗯。”Izzy把手插在口袋里，跟在他身后，“这里安静又宽敞，我喜欢那些树。”

“我也喜欢，它们是阿拉斯加云杉。”

他们穿过后院，从那扇小门出去，两股烟在下午凉爽的空气里合为一束。Duff带着Izzy走过他前一天刚走过的路，这一次，他们在湿润的草地上留下两双脚印。

“昨晚雨下得真大。”Izzy踢走脚边的石块，望着它滚下山坡。

“是啊，我希望你没在雨里走太久。你会感冒的。”

“你明知道我在雨里走了很久还这么说。”

“嗯。”Duff笑着承认了。

“其实挺好的。”Izzy说，“让我感觉好多了。”

Duff愧疚地看他一眼：“那就好。”

Izzy点点头，香烟挂在唇边，他的眼睛正平视前方，阳光让他身上的所有颜色都更加耀眼了，Duff想。

他们一起爬过那些小山，Duff走得很慢，Izzy一直紧跟在他身后——Duff的身体还很弱，反正Izzy也不赶时间。他们拥有整个世界的时间。

“你会回头看吗？”Duff忍不住问他。

“回头？”Izzy看向他，“你知道我有时会的，昨晚我已经告诉过你了。”

“好吧，我以为你只是偶然地为我回忆了那么一次。”

“不，”他说，“不是，我不经常回头，但我有时会的。前一段时间我还在想——你知道我想起了什么吗？”

“你想起了什么？”

“想起我们合伙去偷Steve的鼓。”Izzy微笑着说，“啊，那真是幸福的时光。”

Duff大笑起来：“嗯，我记得，我记得。”

“那是你的主意。”

“我猜可能是吧，是吗？”

“是的。”Izzy轻笑道。

“但从那之后，所有的好主意都是你的了。”

Izzy翻了个白眼。

“随便你怎么翻白眼，事情就是这样的。”

“不是。”

“对了，Iz？”

“怎么？”

“你把右手的袖子拉起来。”

“袖子？”Izzy瞥他一眼，直接脱掉了整件衬衫。

Duff没有动，Izzy也没有，他抬眼注视着Duff，Duff正咬着嘴唇，显然也注意到了他的动作。他伸出手，拇指触碰到Izzy赤裸的肩膀，轻轻描摹他的纹身。Izzy屏住了呼吸，那是枪炮玫瑰的纹身。他打了个冷颤，身体不安地扭动了一下。

“别忘了你有过这个就行。”Duff低声说，轻轻用手按住Izzy的纹身。

“肩上有块芯片，我怎么能忘呢？”Izzy想开个玩笑，语气却不像玩笑。Duff站得离他太近了，他浑身发烫。

“你真傻。”

“你才傻。”

Duff抬起头，直视着他的眼睛。

“Iz？”

“嗯？”Izzy咽了咽口水。

“谢谢，谢谢你回来了。”Duff收回放在Izzy纹身上的手。

Izzy眨了眨眼。“没事，”他说，“我总会回来的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝Axl生日快乐！我不会说为了这几天能够连更我赶了多久的稿……对Axl的心情挺复杂的，估计称不上粉，或许有些物伤其类吧。我特别希望他能抚平经历过的伤痛，和曾经针锋相对的人与事物和解，总之希望他过得好。  
> 虽然国内的主流cp似乎是axl/izzy，但这个cp戳到了一些让我过于痛苦的点，我基本一个字都不能看。所以某一天我一定会找到一篇slaxl来翻的【握拳】
> 
> Gibson ES-175是izzy那把白色的吉他，我这里有图，可惜贴不上来。


	7. 朝圣者·上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy正仰躺在床上，被子只盖到腰间，一只手枕在脑后，另一只手搭在腹部。Duff有些惊慌地注意到，在Izzy狭窄的臀部，被子支起了一个小帐篷。
> 
> 本章sweet caress的歌词翻译部分取自网易云音乐。

他们下午一回到家，Duff就倒在沙发上睡着了。当他在两小时后醒来时，食物的香气已经懒懒地飘遍了所有的房间。

他坐起身，意识到自己身上盖了条毯子。他向厨房看去，Izzy正背对着他，从一个塑料袋里翻找东西，头发被头巾扎在脑后。

“Iz？”Duff睡眼朦胧地嘟囔。

Izzy飞快地回头，对他咧开嘴笑：“喂，睡美人。我还以为你打算冬眠了呢。”

“哈哈，挺好笑的。”Duff干巴巴地说，他慢慢地走进厨房，倒了杯水，对灶台上正煮着的锅使了个眼色，“你在做什么？闻起来特别香。”

Izzy轻轻地笑了：“是黑印度香米，在你睡着的时候，我本来打算去商店买点咖啡，结果顺便买了些别的东西。”

“你还买了些什么？”Duff坐在高脚凳上，慢慢地喝他的水。

Izzy往袋子里扫了一眼：“牛油果、芒果、西红柿、玉米、菠萝，还有些调料之类的。”

“你买了很多东西。”

“是啊。”Izzy把米袋撕开，用叉子往里面戳了戳，“我觉得我可以给我们俩做点，你懂的，”他挥了一下手，“盖浇饭什么的。反正你不能吃刺激性的食物，我也受够了饼干和奶酪。”

“抱歉。”Duff苦笑着说，“我知道这儿没什么吃的，在得知你要来的时候，我就该让Andy先去买点菜存在这里。”

“没事。”Izzy摇摇头说，“我不介意，切菜的砧板在哪儿？”

“水池左边的橱柜里。”Duff站起身，给自己倒了第二杯水。

“你喝这么多水挺好的，得继续保持。”

“嗯。”

Duff饶有兴致地望着Izzy把买来的所有水果切好，在砧板上码放整齐，然后从橱柜里翻出两个碗。

“你现在已经是大厨了吗？”Duff调笑道。

Izzy哼了一声：“算不上，我只是今晚不想出去吃。”

“或许我们过几天可以一起出去吃饭，让你见识一下我经常光顾的那几家餐馆。”

“没问题。”Izzy把煮好的饭从灶台上拿下来，盛到两个碗里后，把大块的水果放在饭上，“你想要孜然还是姜黄粉还是都要？”

“呃……都要点吧，我想。”

Duff望着调料在Izzy的手下形成一场橘色的小暴风雪。

“谢谢。”

“嗯哼。”Izzy说，“走，我们去后院的门廊里吃。”

Duff大笑起来：“看在上帝的份上，Izzy，或许我该把沙发和餐桌都扔出去，我们索性住在门廊里算了。”

Izzy只是耸耸肩，略微勾起嘴角，用叉子拨弄着碗里的食物：“今晚天气不错。”

他占去秋千，而Duff坐在摇椅上。Izzy看起来非常自然、非常放松，Duff想，他做任何事都带着一种懒散的优雅，在他的手中，再难的事情都会变得简单。

“你不吃吗？”

“啊？哦，抱歉，我当然会吃。”Duff猛然意识到自己正盯着Izzy看，他连忙拿起碗吃了一口，“天哪，Izzy，你做得太好吃了。”

“我很高兴你喜欢吃。”

他们在友善的沉默中吃完了饭。Duff想，这或许是他过去两年内吃过最好的一顿饭。夕阳已经落山，蟋蟀开始了演唱，它们的乐声漂浮在房子周围，温柔地停在他俩之间。

“你之前在弹哪首曲子？”Izzy问。

“什么，我们去散步之前吗？Man in the Meadow，我为Todd写的那首。”

“啊，没错。是Believe in Me里面的歌，对吧？”

“是的，West在里面弹吉他。”

“嗯，我想起来了。”

“Izzy。”Duff把空碗放到一边，“这饭太好吃了，谢谢你。”

“不用谢。”Izzy用勺子刮着碗底，“我自己在家时也会做。”

Duff伸开两条腿，把双手垫在脑后，觉得全身暖烘烘的。

“喂，”过了一会儿，Duff开口问道，“我可以听听你新写的歌吗？”

Izzy的眼睛在暮色中闪着光：“哦，你想听吗？”

“想。”

“把碗给我。”Izzy向他伸出手，“我可以把碗先拿到厨房，然后再回房间拿吉他。”

Duff把碗递过去，Izzy随即离开了门廊。

Duff深吸一口气，让自己冷静下来。他感觉很奇怪，几乎像是磕了药一样，四周的空气都带着梦幻般的意味。他忍不住笑出声，要是在几年前，他会以为Izzy在饭里加了料。这像是Izzy能做出来的事，只不过是几年前……他把下巴枕在手背上。

Izzy回来了，纱门在他身后咔哒一声关上。“你想听什么？”他坐回秋千上，期待地望着Duff，伸手把一绺脏辫别到耳后，另一只手划过吉他颈，停在第二品上。

“什么都行，”Duff说，“你随便挑一首吧。”

“嗯。”他弹了个G和弦，“你想听有歌词的还是没歌词的？”

“都行。”

“好吧。”

甜美的小调旋律从吉他中缓缓流出，Duff望着Izzy，他正因专注而微微蹙眉，深色的眼睛凝视着远方。他的手在弦上轻柔地移动着，几乎带着爱意，Duff想，曲调中尚有模糊不清的部分，但这里不需要精确。

然后Izzy开始唱歌。

“我能告知你此处的因果……冥冥的力量牵引我的脚步……任何辩解都显得苍白……在这金黄的月下。”

他的声音，Duff意识到……他都快忘记Izzy的歌声是什么样的了：带着点中西部的懒散音调，既柔软又棱角分明，还是他熟悉的温暖声线。

Izzy又弹了几个和弦，以一个F#小调和弦收尾。乐声在他们身边回荡，Duff没有说话。

“你觉得怎样？”Izzy伸手把脏辫拨到脑后，转过头问他。

“很美，非常好听。”

“真的吗？”Izzy对他微笑，“谢谢，这首歌已经在我的脑海里回荡好一段时间了。”

“很有真情实感。”Duff试探道，这是最安全的问法。

“是吧。”Izzy放下吉他，点起一根烟，没有给出明确的回答。

\---

当天晚上，Duff又一次躺在床上，盯着天花板，无法入睡。那首歌的片段在他的脑海中回荡，Izzy沙哑的歌声纠缠着他的思绪。他今天弹唱时的神情是Duff很少见到的，在很偶尔的情况下，你似乎可以像透过一扇窗一样，透过Izzy的眼睛直视他的灵魂，前提是他选择向你展露心迹，你能从他的眼中看出他何时放下防备。

这种事曾经发生过，在他们吵架时，Izzy的眼中是怒放的野火，即使没有那些尖叫和咒骂，眼睛也足以出卖他的情感。Duff翻了个身，仰躺在床上，意识到这件事其实光是今天就发生了不止一次。第一次是在后院的回廊上，他的手指碰到Izzy肩膀的时候，但那次Izzy的眼中不是野火，而是仍在默默燃烧的灰烬。那双绿眼睛里藏着某种深沉却滚烫的东西。

在Duff再次翻过身，困意渐渐袭来时，他忍不住想知道，怎样才能让Izzy再次露出那种表情。

\---

Duff想，生活是一种很有趣的东西。它对我们迎头痛击，不是出于施虐的快感，而是因为它毫不在意，这让我们的挣扎变得毫无意义。但生活也以同样的方式对人施以恩惠。我们抓住我们想要的东西，也恰恰是由于这个原因：因为我们能够抓住——于是我们贪婪地索取，甚至试图从更大的盘子中分一杯羹，然后其中的不公带来争斗，而争斗将一切付之一炬。有时你只是在与自己为敌，但只要你相信自己在与整个世界为敌，斗志就会无比强烈。

Duff上气不接下气地在一座遍布乱石的山顶停下。他浑身痛极了，这是一种好的疼法，成长带来的疼痛，但还是疼得要命。于是他靠在车把上，忍着肺部灼烧般的疼痛，低头望向前方的小道。现在的空气尚且凉爽，清晨的薄雾笼罩着山头，树顶上刚开始有微光闪烁。

他重新骑上自行车，开始沿着斜坡下行，顺便决定一回家就去把Izzy叫醒，因为他知道Izzy不会在意，他也不想在家里独自醒着。

Duff骑过山脚下的一小块洼地，气喘吁吁地向下一座山进发。长时间休眠的肌肉正被唤醒，他的腿像往伤口里泼酒精一样疼，上衣紧紧地贴在背上，汗从太阳穴流下，几绺头发粘在脸和脖子上。他闭上眼睛，身体前倾，更加用力地踩下踏板。他不能现在就从骑车改为推着车走，绝对不能。

Duff沿着山上的小道一路骑行，他途径乱石与树根，像朝圣者般描过山路的每一处蜿蜒曲折。热量在他的骨骼与血液中聚集，如岩浆般淌过他的血肉，灌入正于心脏背后重整旗鼓的脊椎。Duff想，这颗心脏最近让他刮目相看。之前他的心让他活下去，未必是出于好意，而现在它重新注入的能量让Duff几乎不知所措，这颗心仿佛一片洋甘菊海，过往已经化为尘埃，而活着的部分提醒心脏的主人，新的生活还在门外等待。

Duff发现，屋子里最暗的时候，不是所有光线消失的那一刻，而是光线重新照进来的前一秒。他缓慢但平稳地骑过湿润的绿草坪，回到自家的门前，朝阳为他披上一层晨光。

整栋房子里昏暗又寂静，大部分窗帘和百叶窗还拉得紧紧的。Duff把运动衫脱下来，像洗碗布一样扔在台边，然后往手上倒了些洗洁精，用厨房的水池洗手。他知道Izzy醒来后会想喝咖啡，所以他用短裤擦了擦手，从冰箱顶上拿起那罐菊苣咖啡，倒了一些在咖啡滤纸里，然后按下煮咖啡键。这种咖啡的气味太过浓烈，Duff暗暗惋惜，会盖过厨房和客厅里的薰衣草气息——这是他们昨晚坐在沙发上看重播的演出、并分享最后几根烟时，Izzy燃烧熏香留下的气味。

Duff在楼梯底下踢掉鞋，蹑手蹑脚地走上楼，停在走廊边的第一道门前。Izzy的卧室门半开着，他犹豫片刻，轻轻推开门走了进去。房间里洒满温柔的光线，阳光为百叶窗镶上一条条亮色。

Izzy正仰躺在床上，被子只盖到腰间，一只手枕在脑后，另一只手搭在腹部。Duff有些惊慌地注意到，在Izzy狭窄的臀部，被子支起了一个小帐篷。他咬着嘴唇向四周张望，不知怎地，他觉得自己像个做错事的孩子，虽然在犹豫是否应该离开，但又不想离开。最终他只是靠在门边，静默地凝望：百叶窗滤过的阳光洒在Izzy小麦色的脸上，他深色的睫毛随着呼吸微微颤抖，胸口的肌肉上下起伏。现在他的眉间不再有皱褶，Duff不得不承认，Izzy看上去完美极了。

Izzy动了一下，Duff吓得弹跳起来。

“Duff？”他低声问。

Duff不知道是该回答，还是该以最快的速度溜出房间。在他能够决定之前，Izzy已经完全睁开眼睛，用视线把他钉在门口。

“你在这儿干嘛？”他睡眼朦胧地问，似乎没注意到Duff僵硬的姿态。Izzy一边注视着他，一边像斯芬克斯一样伸了个懒腰，下身的硬挺摩擦着被子。Duff深吸了一口气。

“抱歉，我，呃，泡了点咖啡，所以想来看你有没有起床。”

“我没起床。”Izzy把手枕在脑后，再次闭上眼睛，“还没有。”

“我看出来了。”

Izzy半睁开一只眼睛：“那你想要叫我起床吗？”

“想。”Duff说。

“好，那你来吧。”Izzy又闭上眼睛，“来叫我起床啊。”

“你不需要我帮忙。”Duff察觉到自己声音嘶哑，连忙清了清嗓子。

“嗯哼。”Izzy懒洋洋地哼着。

Duff发出一声叹息。

他默默地深吸一口气，走到床边，小心翼翼地俯下身。他们离得足够近，Duff能感到Izzy身体向外辐射的热量。他伸出手，轻轻地去摇Izzy的肩膀，手心下的皮肤光滑又温暖。

“起床了，Iz，咖啡在等着你。”

Izzy微笑着，但没有睁开眼睛。

“Izzyyyyy，”Duff说道，把另一只手搭在Izzy有纹身的那半边肩上，“咖——啡——”

“咖啡。”Izzy睡意朦胧地应和道。

Duff更用力地摇了一下他的肩膀：“嗯，有咖啡。”

Izzy睁开眼睛，这时Duff才注意到自己离Izzy的脸有多近。他心里一慌，刚想后退，Izzy就抓住他的肩膀，把他固定在原地。那双墨绿色的眼睛放下了防备，某种东西正在里面烧得正旺。他们锁在对方的臂弯里，隔着温暖的空气四目相对，大约过了十多秒，Izzy才终于放手。

Duff迅速地向后退开。

“好，我已经醒了。”Izzy坐起来，又伸了个懒腰。

“好。”Duff觉得自己的大脑像是刚被扔到油锅里炸了个彻底。

Izzy揉揉眼睛，露出一个微笑。

“我在楼下等你。”Duff喃喃自语道，飞快地转过身去。他不觉得他敢面对掀开被子的Izzy。

那双眼睛，Duff一边想，一边甩了甩头，仿佛要把水从耳朵里甩出去。那双眼睛，像被同时点燃的两根烟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻这章的时候在听So fine，不禁感叹Duff真是泥塑大手，这种歌写得柔肠百转……再联想到Duff在自传里说对Izzy的第一印象就是像Johnny Thunders，我的心中满是限制级想法甚至自动打码了。


	8. 自然之力

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我要完蛋了，Duff想，我到底是怎么回事？这一整天，他都在阻止自己到处跟着Izzy，而Izzy一走到他身边他就坐立不安。
> 
> 本章部分歌词翻译改自网易云音乐。

**1994** **年6** **月3** **日，华盛顿州，西雅图**

Izzy想，被Duff注视着醒来，是一件他愿意去习惯的事。他慢吞吞地穿上衣服，心不在焉地试图让自己的下身不再那么精神，以免穿不上裤子。天哪，要是能知道Duff站在那里看了自己多久就好了。真是该死，Duff又变得像以前一样英俊了，他身上的浮肿逐渐消失，眼中那种熟悉的神情也重新回返，大量的饮水和山地自行车显然对他的身体很有好处。而Duff在那一刻露出的表情……Izzy不知道该怎么想。

终于挤进牛仔裤之后，他穿上一件衬衫去刷牙，顺便把胡茬剃掉。他盯着镜子里的自己，觉得头发的质感又开始变差了——该买点摩洛哥坚果油，Duff这里自然是不会有的，或许他能在那家卖洋甘菊茶的食品店买到。他在心里记下这件事，准备尽快去看一眼。

Izzy关上浴室的灯，向楼下走去，某种食物的香气从厨房里飘来，令他微微勾起嘴角。下楼之后，Izzy转过一个拐角，Duff煎蛋的可爱景象立刻映入眼帘。而Duff一看见Izzy，就抓起一个放在台子上的咖啡杯递给他。

“这杯是你的。”

“谢谢。”Izzy接过咖啡，这一次用手故意擦过Duff的手指。他知道自己忍不住，旧习惯太难改了。

“没事。”Duff把两个煎蛋盛到盘子里，“你想要几个煎蛋？”

“两个就好，谢谢。”Izzy微笑着在高脚凳上坐下。

“嗯，你要来点炸土豆吗？”

“好啊。”

Duff咧开嘴笑着，从沥水的架子上拿起三个洗好的土豆。Izzy一口口地抿着黑咖啡，望着Duff把土豆切成条，扔进滋滋作响的油锅里。

“闻起来太他妈香了。”

“算是我还你昨晚的那顿饭吧。”Duff有些内疚地说，“Izzy，听我说，就像我告诉Andy的那样——我这一辈子也报答不完你为我做的那些事。我……唉，我也不知道怎么说，我只是……”他耸了耸肩。

Izzy摇摇头说：“Duff，别担心这个。你忘了你之前帮过我的那么多忙，在我看来，是我还不清欠你的部分。”

“比如？”Duff有些沮丧地抛起一个土豆。

“我在日本昏迷了四天的时候，你一下台就到病房里守着我。当我在家里药物过量时，是你找到我，救了我的命。那次我因为困得太厉害、又磕得太多，开车撞到自家的栏杆上时，是你把我送去医院。这样的事估计还发生过几千次，我都记不清了。Duff，千万别担心这个。你差点就死了。我为你做一顿晚饭，不会让你欠下一辈子都无法偿还的债。”

Duff只是望着他，没有说话。他的表情难以形容，像悲伤、希望、慰藉和悔恨的混合体。那双褐色的大眼睛里含着无数的情绪。

Izzy觉得自己就要当场融化了。

他又喝了些咖啡。

Duff不知道该说什么，他把锅里剩下的土豆都翻了过来。

\---

我要完蛋了，Duff想，我到底是怎么回事？这一整天，他都在阻止自己到处跟着Izzy，而Izzy一走到他身边他就坐立不安。或许是负罪感，因为他想要确定Izzy已经原谅了自己，留在他身边是心甘情愿。他想要告诉Izzy，你可以随时离开，我不会把你强留在这里，但他怕Izzy会真的接受这个提议，所以这些话都没有说出口。

橘黄色的夕阳渗过玻璃窗，照在正紧锁眉头的Izzy身上，他的膝盖上摊着本子，和以前一样，他总是在创作，把狂热的天才想法诉诸笔端。Duff坐在他身旁的沙发上，假装弹贝斯。他随手拨出一个G♭和弦，目光锁定在Izzy身上。真的，看Izzy思考比自己思考有意思多了。Izzy正咬着下唇，皮肤被夕阳照得发红，在这样的角度与光线下，Duff想，他的印第安血统尤其明显——修长挺直的鼻梁和皱起的眉头让他像一位沉浸在思绪里的波塔瓦托米勇士。

Izzy在纸上画出一道优美的曲线，结束了这一部分的创作，他忽然抬起头，Duff吓得抖了一下。

“你在想什么？”

“想什么？”Duff耸耸肩，“没想什么。”

“你不可能什么也没想。”

Duff只是又耸了耸肩，Izzy凝望着他，摇摇头。

“我该把你怎么办？”

“我还以为这该是我问你的话。”Duff回道，“难道你会把那里面的东西都给我看吗？”

“这里的吗？”Izzy敲了敲本子，“当然了，事实上我很需要你对某些部分的看法。”

Duff眨了眨眼：“真的吗？”

“真的。”Izzy微笑着站起身，仰头打了个呵欠，“我开始有点饿了，我们晚上吃什么？”

“什么？你想要什么都行。”Duff想当然地说，然后忍不住红了脸，“我的意思是，你想出去吃吗？”

“好啊。”

“市中心有一家我和Brian经常去的牡蛎酒吧，你喜不喜欢吃牡蛎？”

Izzy想了想，耸耸肩说：“我不知道，我好像只尝过一两次。”

“好吧，那我们先去看看，要是你不喜欢吃，那儿反正还有鱼之类的东西。”

“Duff，”Izzy逗他，“我知道你不是在说我不敢冒险。”

“不，我哪敢这么说你。”

Izzy笑了两声，Duff忍不住盯着他看。这里的每一个笑容都理直气壮地提醒他，Izzy笑得有多好看。

“现在几点了？”

Duff看了看表：“五点半，要是你已经饿了，我们现在就可以出发。开到Shuckers大概要十五分钟，路上可能还会堵车。”

“好吧。”Izzy低头扫了一眼自己的穿着，“我得先去换衣服。”

“我恐怕也得换。”Duff承认道，“好像这个月我除了睡衣就没穿过别的了。”

Izzy耸了耸肩。“那你驾驭得不错。”他对Duff使了个眼色，转身走上楼梯。

Duff眨眨眼睛，惊恐地阻止自己继续目送Izzy的背影。Izzy对他使了个眼色，Duff想，这和用平底锅砸自己的头有同样的效果。

平复好心情后，Duff才拾级而上，沿着走廊向卧室走去。他关上门，把褪色的西雅图大学的运动衫脱掉，换上牛仔裤和T恤。然后他望向镜子里的自己，一边用手梳理头发，一边微微偏头，端详正在愈合的鼻子。他该刮胡子吗？要不要戴上耳环？

Duff从遐想中惊醒，他猛地转过身。操，控制住你自己。

他关上卧室的门，穿过走廊，走下楼梯。客厅里传来隐隐的乐声，是Izzy坐在沙发上弹他的贝斯。他换衣服的速度真快，Duff忍不住微笑——Izzy换了套复古的打扮：黑白相间的衬衫、黑色外套和深蓝色牛仔裤，以及一条绑在额前的红头巾。在弹贝斯的时候，他的手链向下滑落到小臂，戴的戒指闪闪发光，那双黑色短靴在木地板上打着节拍。

当Duff踏进客厅时，Izzy抬起头，小心地把贝斯放回地上，随着他的动作，几缕脏辫滑落到颊边，他用手将它们拂到耳后，站起身伸了个小小的懒腰。然后他抬眼望着Duff，嘴角微微勾起，Duff的心在胸腔里做了个空翻。

“准备好了吗？”

“好了。”Duff问，“开谁的车？”

“我的。”

他们从前门出去，Duff顺手锁上门，和Izzy一起走到停车的地方。Izzy用钥匙打开Camaro的车门，手链发出清脆的响声。Duff坐到副驾驶位上，用手抚过仪表盘，低低地吹了声口哨。

“这辆车不错。”

“是吧？”Izzy展颜一笑，他打开点火器，引擎在沙哑的轰鸣声中启动。

“这是你什么时候买的？”Duff提起声音，在引擎的嗡嗡声中问他。

“一段时间之前，我想是Ju Ju Hound的巡演结束没多久。”Izzy转过头，开始倒车。

“真不错。”Duff羡慕地环顾四周，他相信Izzy能挑出全美国最好的车，“我可以把收音机打开吗？”

Izzy点点头，他们从四十二街转到核桃大道上。而Duff打开旋钮，他在九十几的某个频道，偶遇了B.B. King低哑的哼唱。

“啊！”Izzy的左手在方向盘上跟着低音鼓的节奏打拍子，“很棒的选择。”

他们向右转到将军大道上，Izzy开始用他那副烟嗓跟唱起来，歌声像夜晚的雾气一样包裹住发动机的轰鸣。Duff把头靠在窗边，一种几乎已经被他遗忘的、温暖舒适的幸福感环绕在他周身。Izzy正随着尖啸的吉他摇头晃脑。

“Iz，现在左转到斯波坎街。”

“好。”Izzy说。左转之后，他们沿着斜坡上桥。

Duff摇下车窗，让海风飘进车里。这是个温和的良夜，微咸的凉风灌入他的鼻腔和肺，揉乱他的头发和衣服，他们的身侧是渐次起伏的温柔波浪，海鸥低低地掠过深色的海水。

他们沿着海岸一路向北，车流渐渐变得稠密。当他们开到餐馆时，发现停车场里已经停满了车。Izzy在围栏旁的角落里找到一个车位。

“Duff，”向门口走时，Izzy有些迟疑地说，“我都不记得我上次在周五晚上去酒吧是什么时候了。”

“现在还没到晚上，Iz，才六点十分。”Duff振振有词地回应，“我们也不会坐在吧台边。”

“好吧。”

“要是我们遇到我认识的人，我会好好给你介绍的。”

“你是想让我融入你的老乡队伍中吗，Duff？”

Duff微笑着为他撑住门：“也许吧。”

店里的人很多，交谈声和清脆的捧杯声扑面而来，Elvis Presley的歌声从音响里流出，余音绕梁。室内温暖的空气像浪潮一样淹过Izzy，洗去西雅图夜晚的湿冷。柜台后面的女招待看见了Duff，她露出灿烂的笑容，轻拍了一下手，向他们走来。

“Duff！你好吗？你前段时间去哪儿了？”

“你好啊，亲爱的。”Duff把她拉入一个单手的拥抱，“Izzy，这是Anne。Anne，这是Izzy。Izzy，你恐怕不记得了，但你们很久以前见过，在地狱巡演那次。”

“你好。”Izzy挤出一个吝啬的笑，“很高兴再见到你。”他才不会因为这女孩被Duff这样抱着而嫉妒，他才不会。

“Izzy，你好。”Anne微笑着同他打招呼。然后Duff俯下身，Anne在他耳边说了些什么，Izzy在乐声的遮盖下无法听清。总之她让Duff大笑出声，Izzy转开脸，把手插到口袋里。

“好了，你们跟我来。”Anne从Duff身边退开，拿起两份菜单，把他们领向角落里的一张桌子，“不必排队了，毕竟这里有我们当地的英雄呢。”

“啊，你快走吧。”Duff说道，Izzy狐疑地瞧了他一眼，他好像脸红了。

他们俩才刚坐下，Duff就点了一盘生牡蛎和一盘清蒸牡蛎。

“那我走了。”她把点单的本子塞回身后的口袋里，向厨房的方向走去。

“好了，这样你可以都尝尝，看你更喜欢哪一种。”Duff把餐巾铺在腿上。

Izzy没有回答，Duff抬起头去看他。

“Iz？你还好吗？”

“嗯。”Izzy喝了一大口水，转开视线，向餐厅的四周看去。他看见一个小小的吧台和舞池，里面有许多不同年龄段的人，从看起来刚满十六岁的少年，到一位正坐在高脚凳上，抱着杯威士忌的八旬老人。

“那就是你。”Izzy低声说道，从桌子下面轻轻踢了Duff一脚，对着吧台扬扬下巴。

Duff大笑起来。“嗯，你说的没错。”他顿了顿，“只不过我喝不了威士忌了。”

Izzy点点头。

五分钟后，Anne端着两个盘子向它们走来，每盘都盛满了表面凹凸不平的灰色牡蛎，两把钝刀插在那堆贝壳的中心。Duff欢呼起来。

“谢谢，我们期待好久了。”

“祝你们吃得开心。”

“还记得怎么撬开壳吗？”Duff拔起其中一把刀，问。

“嗯，我想我记得。”Izzy从盘里拿起一个生牡蛎，用刀撬开，然后吸走壳内的贝肉。他抖了一下，神情十分警惕，Duff忍不住笑起来。

“这么难吃吗？”

“不。”Izzy伸出舌头，对笑得前仰后合的Duff不好意思地咧开嘴，“就是口感太他妈奇怪了。”

不过，Duff很快就开始佩服起Izzy，随着他动作的熟练，十分钟后，眼前三分之二的牡蛎就只剩下壳了。

“慢点吃。”他笑着叫道，努力让自己的声音高过音乐声。

“为什么？”Izzy把壳整齐地垒成一摞。

“我看你挺喜欢吃的，是吗？”

“是啊。”Izzy轻声笑道，“一开始觉得很奇怪，但越吃越好吃。”

“感谢你对它们的认可。”现在Duff的胃仍然相对脆弱，只能吃清蒸的鱼。

“西雅图也是这样。”Izzy说。

Duff露出一个灿烂的笑：“真高兴你喜欢这儿，你之后随时想来都可以来。”

Izzy喝了口水，递给他一个微妙的眼神。

Duff脑中忽然冒出一个想法，他放下杯子，把手肘撑在桌上：“Izzy，我得问你件事。”

“什么事？”

Duff有些不自然地拨弄着餐巾。为什么，为什么每到这样的关键时刻，Izzy就会在他的舌头上打结，想说的话总是离他而去？

“Duff？”

他抬起头，Izzy身体前倾，正皱眉望着他，完全忘记了盘里的牡蛎。

Duff又把目光转回餐巾上：“那天我们吵架之后，你……你差点就离开了。但你为什么没有走？你为什么回来？”

“我没有差点就离开。”

“但你动过这样的念头，没错吧？”

Izzy沉默片刻。“嗯，”他不情愿地说，“别再盯着桌子看了。”

当Duff开口时，Izzy伸手握住了他的手，短暂的温暖通过皮肤涌进Duff的身体，Izzy随即抽回手，重新将双臂交叠在桌上。Duff抬起头凝望着Izzy，觉得自己的指尖像过了电一样痒。现在Izzy的眼睛几乎是深棕色的了，像昏暗灯光下的热咖啡。

“那你为什么没走？”

Izzy的目光越过Duff的左肩，聚焦在他身后某处：“我猜是因为……那样不公平。”

“Izzy……”Duff摇了摇头，“听我说，我还在想你早饭时说的话。你说你来这儿是为了偿还我。Iz，虽然我非常喜欢你留下，但我不希望你留下是因为这个。我不想让你觉得你必须留在这里。”

Izzy想要说些什么，但Duff还没说完。

“别管对我公不公平。你已经为我做得足够多了，首先你到西雅图来这件事，就已经超出我应得的——”

“Duff，”Izzy严肃地打断了他，“我不是说离开会对你不公平，我的意思是，这对我不公平。”

“啊。”

他们凝望着对方，Izzy的眼睛里有种难以名状、他之前几乎没见过的东西，Duff想，像某种美丽而稀有的异兽，从一棵树飞掠到另一棵树上，步伐稳健又轻盈，除去空气的振动，它的身形几不可见。当它的翅膀充满力量，向空中振翅飞去时，没有语言可以描述那种感觉。Duff咽了咽口水，几乎不由自主地前倾着身体。他想，眼前这个人的磁场，就像风和大海，是不可抗拒的自然之力。

然后Izzy向后靠去，移开了视线，Duff感到如释重负。仿佛他终于从水下伸出头来，餐馆里嘈杂的人声和音乐重新回到耳边。

“那么，”Izzy打破他们之间的沉默，像刚才无事发生一样，“现在怎么办？”

“现在怎么办？”Duff呆呆地重复，脑子又像是进了油锅。

“嗯，剩下半年，这个夏天，你有什么计划？”

“天哪，Izzy，我不知道。”Duff闭上眼睛，用手捏了捏鼻翼，“这事挺复杂的。”

“枪炮玫瑰是什么情况？Axl有正在计划中的大作吗？”

Duff翻了个白眼：“我不知道他在做什么。我们现在都在休假，我跟Slash连话都没说过。”

“嗯哼。”Izzy靠在椅背上，点起一支烟，眼睛紧盯着Duff的脸。Duff望着烟雾氤氲在他的唇角，像一小团暗色的积雨云。

他耸耸肩，重新低下头望着桌面。这比看着Izzy的嘴自然多了：“再说吧。”

他们沉默地对坐了一会儿，Izzy继续吸烟，而Duff努力不总盯着他看，觉得自己离疯掉只有一线之隔。或许，他有些迟疑地想，或许他该把这杯冰水直接倒到头上，或许这样更好。

当音响中传来一连串的钢琴和弦时，Izzy刚点上第二根烟。

_“你挑逗我的神经，搅乱我的神志……太多的爱使人疯狂……”_

“我操！”Izzy忽然跳起来，Duff吃了一惊，“我太爱这首歌了，Duff。走，我们去跳舞！”

“什么？”Duff差点呛住，“Izzy……”

但Izzy已经微笑着滑出了座位，在Duff明白过来发生了什么之前，他已经被拽到舞厅中央。

_“天呐天呐一团爱情的火！”_

该死，Duff想，他几乎忘了Izzy有多能跳舞。他望着Izzy滑进舞池，黑色短靴在地板上摩擦，他把烟夹在食指和中指间，雾气环绕着他的脸。

_“吻我啊宝贝……哦这感觉超棒！”_

“来啊，Duff！”他笑着尖叫道，“你会这个舞步吗？”

Duff只是大笑：“Iz，我肯定比不上你。”

Izzy也肆无忌惮地笑着，他吸了口烟，飞快地转了一圈。

_“我啃着指甲，转动手指——我太紧张了，但这感觉超棒！来啊宝贝，你让我疯狂。天呐天呐一团爱情的火！”_

看起来Izzy还会土豆泥（注：一种舞步），他在钢琴的间奏里热情地跳了好几遍。而Duff只是跟着节奏扭动，主要为了享受眼前的景象。Izzy显然非常开心，他正晃动肩膀，激情四射地踢着腿。

当Izzy在吸烟的间隙，用那双闪着光的眼睛迎上他的视线，唱起这样的歌词时，Duff的心在今晚第一千次危险地颤动。音乐声太大了，Duff其实听不见他的声音，但这不重要。

_“你太好了，太好了。我要告诉全世界，你是我的！我的！我的！我的！”_

上帝啊，我彻底完了。Duff转开视线，他摇晃着头，尽可能跟上人群的节奏，大脑完全停止运转。


	9. 赤杨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy望着他，心中是翻涌的情绪。Duff向前走了一步，近到Izzy能看清他睫毛上闪烁的雨滴。

“Duff？”厨房里的Izzy叫他，“你想在睡觉前喝点咖啡吗？”

“不了，谢谢，要不然我永远都睡不着。”Duff向身后喊道。

Izzy耸耸肩，往壶里又倒了些咖啡渣。

他们离开餐馆时，天又下起了瓢泼大雨。现在夜色已深，大雨也变成薄薄的雨丝，轻柔地拍打屋顶，把西雅图和房子四周的山峦都包裹在银白的雾气中。Izzy用厨房的水池洗过手，视线扫向开着的后门。

Duff正靠在门廊的栏杆上，背对屋子，手指间夹着根烟。Izzy一边用茶巾擦手，一边盯着他的背影。他刚脱掉皮夹克，把烟举到唇边时，Izzy能看出他肩膀上显现的肌肉。Duff正向后院眺望，似乎沉浸在自己的思绪中。

今晚有什么事发生了，Izzy知道，Duff在想一件事，没有告诉自己。他慢慢地绕回厨房，从橱柜里拿出一只咖啡杯，把滤纸放好。他靠在料理台上，胳膊紧贴着冰冷的云石，然后从乱糟糟的发间扯下头巾，他咬了咬下唇，把头巾放在手心，低下头捻它褪去红色的边缘。

一阵来自后院的凉风吹进厨房，触碰Izzy的脸颊，他站直身体，穿过客厅，向黑漆漆的门廊走去。听到踏在地砖上的脚步声，Duff也微微转过头来。

“怎么了？”

Izzy想，从厨房晕开的灯光显得Duff尤为俊美，他的头发随意披在脑后，唇边蜷缩着一小团烟雾。Izzy光脚踩在湿润的木板上，走到Duff身边，他背靠着栏杆，双手抱臂，努力抑制将手伸向Duff脸的冲动。

“给你一块钱，告诉我你在想什么。”

Duff吸了一口烟，转过身，无言地将烟递给Izzy，Izzy接过他的烟。

“今晚在想的事是非卖品吗？”

“要是买的人是你，我什么时候都卖。”Duff耸耸肩。

Izzy眨眨眼，吸了一口烟。

“哦，那我有的是钱。”

Duff取回了烟：“我只是在想。”

“想什么？”

“想之前发生的事。”

“怎么了？”

“关于你在晚餐时说的话。”烟和词句一起从Duff的嘴角逃逸，与屋外的雨雾混在一起，飞向远处的山丘。

“我说的哪句话？”Izzy不确定地问。

Duff转过头，第一次直视Izzy的眼睛。他的目光清澈又尖锐，Izzy克制着后退的冲动。

“你说……”Duff顿了顿，“你说离开对你自己不公平。“

Izzy咽着口水：“嗯，我是这么说过。“

“为什么？“

Izzy静默地望着他，柔软的雨丝落在他们身上，以及他们身边的地面和屋顶上。

“Izzy？“Duff抽出嘴里的烟，视线一秒都没有离开过他，”你的话是什么意思？“

Izzy叹了口气，避开Duff的目光。他站起身，把手插到口袋里：“我不知道。“

“你知道。“

“这对我不公平。我大老远地跑到这里，不能只因为我们吵了场架就一走了之。“

“但这根本不是你会想着离开的原因，对不对？“

“不，的确不是。”Izzy说，他绕过Duff，走下台阶，双脚踩在潮湿的草地上。

Duff跟着他步入雨中。Izzy向前走去，心威胁着要跳出胸腔，他希望自己的心跳能慢下来。

“Izzy，求你对我说实话。”Duff恳求道，他坚定地跟上Izzy的步伐，“我只是想知道你想了些什么。”

Izzy只是摇头，他不知道该怎么说。

Duff发出些不耐烦的声音：“你每次这样都让我很难受。”

“对不起。“Izzy转过身。

他们走到后院中央的赤杨旁，屋子里的灯光照不到这儿。树下的雨比外面小，枝叶接住了大部分雨滴。月光穿过轻薄的云层，为落在他们身边的雨点镀上一层银色。

“告诉我吧。”Duff把手臂搭在一条垂得很低的树枝上，一串串雨水沿着树叶落在草上。他偏过头说：“求你了，Iz。”

Izzy靠在树干上望着Duff。Duff期待地回望，金发在月色里闪闪发光。

“你还记不记得，我说过我不再做我不想做的事了，我已经学会了放手？”

Duff点点头。

“好。”Izzy伸手抚过身后的树干，“我放下了很多事，Duff。我意识到我每放下一样东西，我的心里就会腾出一块空地，这让我重新开始活着，让我记起怎样才算是活着。”

“就像它一样……”他把脸转向树，“一开始只是一粒种子，种子在发芽时会破开外壳，向着光的方向生长……就像这种感觉。我把自己的皮肤撕开，爬到外面去，这样我才能呼吸。改变带来疼痛，成长也带来疼痛，但看看它们之后的样子……”Izzy带着爱意抚过潮湿润的黑色树干，“多美啊。”

“是的，它们很美。”Duff低声说，Izzy望着他，觉得自己的心漏跳了一拍。那双褐色的眼睛毫不动摇地望着他，温柔的视线聚焦在他脸上。

“可我还没有做到。”Izzy闭上眼睛，将头靠在树干上，“我移动过、呼吸过、试图重新填满我的生命。可我还没有做到。”

“Izzy。”Duff转过头，望向高处的树枝，“树永远不会停止成长。只要它们还活着，它们就会继续生长，一直长到死的那一天。”

“但是……这不一样。我缺少一样东西。“

“是吗？“

“是。”Izzy睁开眼，Duff修长的身体正靠在赤杨的树干上，他仍然盯着自己。

“什么东西？你缺少什么？“

“不算是缺少，更像是……“Izzy叹了口气，“空荡荡的，但同时又被填满着。”

他们不约而同地沉默片刻，雨落在他们的身旁，沿着叶片落到他们肩上，雨声也在寂静中被放大。

走到这里，已经没法回头。Izzy继续说下去，心怦怦地跳动：“有的东西……拒绝离开你。有的东西，无论如何尝试，你都放不下它们。于是你学会带着它们生活，把它们一直留在这里。”他用手指点了一下心脏的位置。

“Izzy，你放不下的是什么？”Duff轻声问。

Izzy望着他，心中是翻涌的情绪。Duff向前走了一步，近到Izzy能看清他睫毛上闪烁的雨滴。

“你。“

Duff瞪大了眼睛，惊讶地呼出一口气。Izzy浑身发热，脉搏在颈侧过于有力地跳动，几乎使他头晕目眩。多年的凝望、聆听、思念和爱，以及几千个不眠的夜晚从胸口奔涌而出，化成一个字。这个字像香烟的烟雾，悬浮在他们之间潮湿的空气里。

他转开了视线。

一只温暖的手抓住Izzy的手腕，Izzy转头的速度太快，几乎扭到脖子。他还没来得及细想，就被Duff紧紧抱住，他们交换着体温。

“Duff——“

“嘘。”Duff低声说，Izzy的心跳得太快，随时可能从嗓子里蹦出来，他脑海中转过无数思绪，最终都混杂成一片巨大的模糊。

Duff粗糙温暖的指尖划过他的下巴，轻轻地抬起他的头，Izzy混乱的大脑在这一瞬被完全清空。他们的鼻子几乎碰在一起，Izzy睁大眼睛，不敢置信地望着Duff，Duff用拇指描过他的颧骨，那双眼睛里包含的东西让Izzy双腿发软。

“Du——“

“嘘。“

他们嘴唇相触的那一刻，暖意从Izzy体内爆开，像蛛网般蔓延到腿脚，迅速传遍全身的皮肤。他无声地喘息，Duff一只手搂着他的腰，另一只手搭在肩胛之间，只把他抱得更紧。Izzy感到Duff的舌头轻轻舔过他的下唇，于是他张开嘴，有雨落在他微微抬起的脸上。

Izzy眼前冒出绚烂的光斑，Duff扼杀了他其余的感官，而他默许自己沉溺——沉溺于Duff身体的热度和触感、环抱着自己的双臂、温暖的嘴唇、以及身上的气味中。Izzy融化在这个吻里，在他俩头顶上，赤杨的枝叶似乎正向更高的地方生长。

他们分开后，Duff用双手捧起Izzy的脸。

“Izzy……“

“嗯？“

“多久了？“

“很多年了，一直是这样。“Izzy靠在他的怀抱里，闭上眼睛。这一定是个梦。

Duff欢快地笑起来：“啊？真的吗？“

“比你以为得更真。“

雨落在他们的身上，Izzy的梦变成了现实，Duff又一次把他拉入怀中。Izzy的头靠在Duff胸口，他听见T恤下的心跳，像低音鼓的节奏。

“我们有太多可以说的……“

“是啊。“Duff微笑着说。

他从拥抱里抽身出来，把手伸给Izzy，Izzy握住了他的手。他们手牵手离开树下，穿过雨雾，向屋子走去，那儿有敞开的大门在等待，热咖啡的香气飘进这个夜晚。

\---

“Duff，你这样多久了？”

“我不知道，估计比我以为得更久。”

Izzy用手抚过餐桌的木质纹理，浅笑着问他：“为什么这么说？”

“你一直对我……很重要。你的看法比所有人的看法都重要。”

“你也太务实了。”

“那又怎样？这是我对你的尊重和敬佩。要是在你一生中最低的谷底，你发现自己只想着一个人，只希望能跟他说话，好吧……那或许不只是尊重和敬佩。”

“你想要和我说话吗？”

“那当然，我想得要命。”

“那你为什么不打电话？“

Duff摇摇头：“我做不到……知道你离开枪炮玫瑰后也一样开心已经够令我难过了。我……我不希望我打电话给你，却发现你没有我也一样开心。”

“我没有你或许也会开心，但和你在一起更令我幸福，远远超过我独自一人感到的幸福。和你在这里的这段日子……是我很长时间以来最开心的时候。感觉一切又回到了正轨。”Izzy微笑着说。

“所以我问你可不可以过来陪我的时候，你不觉得烦？”

Izzy拼命摇头：“一点也不，我想抓住这个机会。”

“那你决定不走的时候……？“

Izzy深吸了一口气：“我决定……在伤口愈合之前，我不会离开。“

“愈合？”

“让这里解脱。”Izzy又点了点胸口，“你从十年前就开始占据的一块地方。我希望要么把它挖空，要么让它和我剩下大半颗心一起跳动，重新开始呼吸。”

“那它现在重新开始呼吸了吗？”

“嗯，我想是的。”

“你太厉害了。”

Izzy大笑着问：“啊？为什么？”

“你……你就像催化剂，Iz，你举手投足都带着生的活力。而我却……”Duff对自己打了个手势，一时失语。

“你是静止不动的。”

“我猜也是。”

“没错，你像块石头，忠诚又坚定，毫不动摇。要是我一刻不停地流动，那你给了我可以围绕着转动的轴心。我喜欢这样。”

Duff勾起半边嘴角，抿了几口咖啡。

“那我走的时候，你是什么感觉？”

“那时候我……感觉太他妈糟了。你知道的。要是我是块石头，那你就是带着我向前流动的河水。要是河干了，石头只能被晾在河床上，动弹不得。就是这种感觉，就是这样，我……动不了了。”

“但你还有别的朋友。“

Duff摆了摆手：“那不一样，你是让我保持清醒的最后一根稻草。“

“那在我清醒过来之前呢？在我戒毒之前呢？那时候是什么样子？”

Duff思索片刻：“当时我从来没往这方面想过。现在回头看……我不知道，Izzy，你对我来说一直是特殊的。失去别的人像失去兄弟或是亲人，也非常难以忍受，但是失去你……就像失去伴侣。”

Izzy微笑着捏了一下他的手：“这样看来，我俩都活着真是个奇迹。”

Duff点点头。

“你还记不记得那一次……在日本，我们睡在同一张床上的时候？”Izzy问。

“同一张床？啊，没错。”Duff咧开嘴笑道，“我想我知道你在说什么，是你在床上缩成一小团的那次吗？”

“是啊。”Izzy不好意思地说，“就是那次。”

“嗯，我记得，怎么了？”

“我不想打扰你睡觉。但当你说我可以随便动的时候，我特别高兴，因为这意味着我可以随便碰你了。”

Duff不禁笑出声来：“真的吗？”

“真的。”

“你喜欢碰我？”

“嗯……你不记得我之前无论在台上台下，都喜欢靠到你身上吗？”

“不，我真不记得了。“Duff坦诚地说，”但我肯定一点也不介意。“

“那时的我蠢极了。”

“没这回事。”

“有。”Izzy坚持道，“在我清醒过来之前，我都不知道该怎么掩饰。”

“那你比你想象得更不易察觉，没人提过任何一个字。”

“你当时知道吗？“

“不知道。”Duff摇摇头，“真的，我一次也没这么想过。”他惊奇地望着Izzy，若有所思地说，“真不敢相信我对你有这么重要。”

“真的，”Izzy微笑着说，“你相信吧。”

Duff不敢置信地摇摇头，喝光了杯子里的咖啡。

“你还想喝吗？”

“不了，谢谢，你还喝吗？”

“嗯，我要在睡觉前把这一壶喝完。”

Duff看了一下表：“Izzy，现在已经凌晨一点了。“

“你困吗？“

“不，我现在体内的肾上腺素过量，一点也不困。”

“你什么时候意识到……？“

“什么时候？”Duff顿了顿，“我今晚才 _意识到_ ，但这种感觉已经累积有一段时间了。或许是在我比你更早醒来，去山上骑车的那天清晨，Izzy，我意识到……我不想在醒来的时候，身边没有你。”

“那你还挺擅长叫我起床。”

“怎么，通过像跟踪者一样偷看你吗？”Duff大笑道，“真对不起。”

“喂，我可没抱怨。”

“我也没有。你……让我大饱眼福。”他不好意思地说。

Izzy的脸红了。

“那么，Iz……”Izzy第一次在他的眼中看见疑虑，“现在怎么办？”

“什么意思？”

“呃……这么多年之后，我们走到了这一步。过去十年我们是朋友，而现在我们都对彼此，你懂的……”他做了个手势，“我不是说这样不好。”他飞快地补充道，“但是，呃，这至少是个新的状态，所以……现在怎么办？”

“现在怎么办？”Izzy站起身，把他俩的咖啡杯放进水池，“现在我们爱着对方，那我们就在一起，像我们一直希望的那样，肩并肩走下去。这听起来怎么样？”

“好。“Duff有些害羞地说，”活在当下？“

“活在当下。“

Duff也站起身关上厨房的灯，他们一起走上楼。

Izzy停在客卧的门前：“我是不是该，你懂的……和你说晚安了？“

Duff像看疯子一样看着他：“不，别……除非你希望这样。“

Izzy摇摇头：“我不想。“

“那就跟我过来。“Duff莞尔一笑。

所以Izzy跟来了。Duff的卧室里一片黑暗，脚下的地毯柔软得像湿润的泥土。他几乎带着敬畏地望着Duff脱掉衣服和鞋子，光裸的皮肤像是热情的邀请。来自窗外的昏暗光线忠实地照出Izzy绯红的脸。

Duff转过身望着他：“你睡觉还穿着裤子吗？“

“不。”Izzy慢慢地解开纽扣，脱下衬衫。在脱裤子的时候，他能感到Duff灼烧的视线。

那个夜晚，他们第一次在雨点敲击屋顶的温和节奏下一起入眠。微风吹过后院，让赤杨被雨打湿的叶片沙沙作响。第二天早上，橘红色的朝阳照进房间时，Izzy醒了过来，发现自己的手缠在Duff的头发里，他没有动，而是静静地躺着，让新一天的太阳温暖他们裸露的皮肤。


	10. 不是晚上也没问题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy又咬了他一口，牙齿陷进他的皮肉。Duff呻吟起来，疼痛在肩上蔓开，他感到腿间一阵强烈的兴奋，这感觉好得让他难以呼吸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我暂时没找到墙内的平台，要是有合适的请告诉我，不希望墙内完全失去读这篇的机会。

“Duff，”Izzy在他耳边低语，“该起床了。”

“嗯。”Duff说。

“Duuuuuff……”Izzy抚摸着Duff被晨光映成玫瑰金色的头发，“你不想独自醒着的时候，我为你起床了，现在你也得回报我啊。”

“我起不来，我的身体还处在睡眠状态。”Duff嘟囔道，固执地紧闭双眼。

“是吗？”Izzy往被子下面瞟了一眼，“你的晨勃可不是这么说的。”

Duff睁开一只眼睛，半睡半醒地朝他皱眉。

Izzy笑得前仰后合。

Duff伸了个懒腰，把身体伸展成非常可观的长度，Izzy试图从他身上翻下来，却被Duff的双臂紧紧锁住。

“你哪儿也别想去，我不许你走。”

“亲爱的，这件事可说不准。”Izzy伸手去掐他的脸。

Duff睡眼惺忪地露出微笑，他喜欢Izzy叫他亲爱的。

“所以昨晚真的发生了吗？不是我在做梦？”Duff咕哝道，将双手枕在后脑，他打量着Izzy，仿佛不确定Izzy是否是个幻觉。

Izzy瞥了一眼窗外橙色的天空，用手轻轻绕着Duff的一绺发丝：“不，我不觉得是你在做梦。”

“嗯。”Duff满意地赞同道，声音依旧昏昏沉沉。

他们纠缠在床单里，被子早被揉成一团扔到床下。Izzy的半个身子压在Duff身上，他昨晚在床上想怎么翻身就怎么翻身，再也不必强迫自己一动不动。眼前这个困意尚存的高个子男人不想让他拘束，也不需要他拘束。他终于被理解了。

Izzy凑过去吻住Duff，Duff的嘴唇温软，身体紧贴的感觉让热量沿着Izzy的脊椎向下奔去。随着他们的唇齿相接，Duff渐渐清醒过来，他将手伸进Izzy的脏辫里，轻柔地按摩Izzy的后脑。

“啊，”Izzy像猫一样蜷起身子，闭上眼，“这感觉好极了。”

“是吗？”Duff修长的手指变得坚定了些，它们沿着后颈，轻柔地一路向下揉捏。Izzy颤抖着长舒了一口气，热浪涌向他已经在内裤里抬头的阴茎。

“你喜欢吗？”

“操，当然了。”Izzy喘息着说。

“那就好。”Duff试探地说，他让左手和右手一起缓缓地滑下Izzy光裸的后背，分别按摩他的脊椎两侧。每次Izzy发出喘息或咬住嘴唇时，Duff都会额外照顾手正停在的位置，他的掌根擦过温暖的肌肤，指尖陷进皮肉。某种不同寻常的感觉正在他的胸中觉醒，新鲜的欲望从腿根升起，Duff深吸一口气，让自己沉浸其中。

当Izzy的阴茎涨得发疼时，他挣开Duff的手，粗喘着平躺回床上。Duff侧过身，在Izzy的脖颈上印下一个轻吻，他不太确定下一步该做什么，他们该做到哪一步。

“这样还可以吧？”Izzy问。

“嗯，你还好吗？”

“好得不能再好了。”

Izzy坐起身，他们更加急切地吻上彼此，Izzy伸手捏住Duff的乳头，然后用指腹缓缓碾过。Duff飞快地吸了口气，加深了这个吻。这一次是Izzy在索求更多，他的舌头在Duff口中跳跃，探索并享用Duff这顿大餐。当Izzy认真接吻的时候，Duff只觉得自己全身的骨头都化成了水。他发现Izzy轻而易举地就可以将他的大脑清空，在肌肤上点起火焰。

Izzy低下头，舔吻Duff的胸口，舌尖在Duff的乳头上打转，Duff心甘情愿地交出了身体的控制权。而Izzy在吸吮之后，用牙轻轻衔住Duff的乳尖。Duff的手揪紧了床单。

“再来一次……”

Izzy照做了，Duff尖叫一声，下身涌出一股前液。Izzy转而吻向他的另一边乳头，左手向下徘徊，握住他的臀部。

“咬我的肩膀。”Duff挤出一句话。

Izzy的牙齿擦过他的锁骨，啃咬他的肌肤，让Duff的下身愈加兴奋。他能感到流出的前液打湿了棉质内裤。

“再用力些，Iz，请你……”

Izzy又咬了他一口，牙齿陷进他的皮肉。Duff呻吟起来，疼痛在肩上蔓开，他感到腿间一阵强烈的兴奋，这感觉好得让他难以呼吸。

“嗯……感觉好极了……”

Izzy在淡红的咬痕上舔舐了一会儿，然后重新抬起脸，喘息着吻上Duff的颧骨。Izzy小心翼翼的吻中带着饥渴，眼神深切又热情。他用手指钩住Duff的裤腰，他们喘息着四目相对。

“可以吗？我想看你。”

Duff点点头。

Izzy脱下Duff的短裤，露出的阴茎飞快地向上弹起。Duff扭动了一下，把挂在脚踝边的短裤彻底甩开，在Izzy热切的目光下，他感到无比清醒，仿佛重回年少的时光。

太阳逐渐升起，温暖明亮的光透过窗户，照在Izzy的脸颊和发间。Izzy发出一声带着爱慕的叹息，指尖沿着Duff的臀线游到龟头。Duff倒吸了一口气，更紧地抓住身下的床单，热度如电流般淌过他的腰腹。Izzy勾起唇角，试探性地握住Duff的阴茎，慢慢从顶端向下捋。

“啊……”

在一波接一波的快感中，Duff尽力让自己睁开眼，目不转睛地望着Izzy，以免漏掉他的任何动作和表情。Izzy面容专注，唇边含笑，仿佛正在做自己最想做的事。他又撸了Duff一把，渐渐找到合适的节奏，Duff低吟一声，Izzy环住他的手太过温暖，指尖的茧擦过他敏感的顶端，微小的电流在他的体内乱窜。

“靠，Izzy，这太爽了……”

Izzy羞涩地笑着，加快了手上的动作。

“啊，就是这样……”

“我不知道你喜欢什么。”Izzy说，“你想让我怎么做？快点？慢点？握得更紧点？”

“这样……就很好。”Duff低喘着说，Izzy持续的撸动让他的脊椎一片酥麻，手脚都在微颤，快感像熔融的岩浆般在腰腹积聚。

“这是我有时会为自己做的……或许你也喜欢……”Izzy低声说着，另一只手抵住Duff的耻骨，他把手转了个角度，从最底部猛地撸到顶端。

Duff呻吟得更响了：“好……再来一次……”

Izzy又做了一次，Duff弹跳起来，每次Izzy的手指碰到前端都让他眼冒金星。

Izzy继续着原先的节奏，他用左手压住Duff的臀部，右手在两种动作间交替。Duff拼命喘着气，每当Izzy的手碰到根部和顶端时，都有热流窜过他的尾椎。前液不断溢出，浸满了Izzy正飞快地上下动作的手，随着Izzy的每一次动作，他的身体越来越紧绷。

“Izzy，”Duff扭动了一下，短暂地试图挣开他的手，“把那个脱了。要是你能看见我，我也想看你……”

Izzy递去一个意味深长的眼神，右手仍握着Duff的阴茎，他用干净的左手缓缓褪下自己的短裤。

Izzy粗大坚硬的阴茎有粉色的顶端，Duff咬了咬嘴唇。当他伸手去碰的时候，Izzy的身体猛地抖了一下。Duff慢慢地用手指裹住Izzy，Izzy的手也随之动了一下。Duff意识到自己正凝视着Izzy的双眼，他们的身体紧紧相贴，手都在对方身上。直到Izzy用手捏了他一下，Duff才回过神来，他深吸一口气，开始快速地套弄。紧绷感又开始在他的下腹积聚。

“握得再紧些……”

Izzy照做了，Duff呜咽一声，快感像河水般流过他的身体。Izzy再次前倾身体吻住他，他的左手抚上Duff的脊背，试图找出所有能带来电流的地方。他们贴得越紧，Izzy的吻就越频繁，他加快了撸动的速度，Duff的身体越来越紧张，像一张拉开的弓，弓弦终于疼痛地绷到极限，他知道自己忍不住了。

“Izzy——我要射了——”

Izzy深深地吻住他，几乎带着点狠劲地给了他最后一下，Duff发出一声惊喘，高潮从肚脐后方炸开，传遍他的整个身体。精液洒在他的肚皮和Izzy的手上。他放开Izzy的阴茎，在快感的浪潮中，他用双臂紧紧地抱住Izzy，如同风暴里的一叶小舟。

震颤渐渐平息后，Duff颤抖着放开Izzy，每一寸肌肤都感到兴奋和温暖。Izzy对他微笑着，沾满精液的手垂在一边，Duff笑起来，心里涌上一股奇特的感觉。他忽然有些不好意思。

“谢谢。”

“不用谢。”Izzy看起来也很害羞，Duff想。Izzy仰躺回枕头里，硬挺在肚子上弹了一下。操，这景象太诱人了。Duff坐在他身边，心怦怦地跳着。即使刚才已经问过，他仍觉得自己该征求Izzy的意见。

“我可以吗？”

Izzy点点头，抬起眼睛望着他。Duff伸手握住Izzy阴茎的根部，一边上下移动，一边注视着Izzy的脸。Izzy紧闭着双眼，微启的双唇像半开的牵牛花。

“你感觉好吗？”

Izzy紧张地点了点头。

Duff的手继续动作，他加大了幅度，Izzy的每一次颤抖都让他感到满足。Izzy在床上是安静的那一类，但表情让他的感受暴露无遗，他高高的颧骨染上了日出般的绯红，呼吸在粉嫩的唇间进出，瘦削的身体随着Duff的动作一起一伏。Duff望着他，觉得让Izzy处在这样的状态下，或许是他这辈子做过最有意义的事，他还想一遍遍地继续这么做。

他们在凌乱的床单里交缠，金色的阳光爬上四边的墙，渐渐充盈整个卧室。Duff的手越来越湿，他加快了动作，Izzy喘着粗气，脊背拱起，汗湿的黑发贴在额前。Duff能在手中感到Izzy的脉搏，他知道他们快要到了。

“Duff——你能不能——我的背——”

Duff尽力去猜他的意思，他用左手托住Izzy的后腰，按摩那里紧绷的肌肉，随着手上动作的加快，他的右臂开始感到灼痛。当他把手指按紧时，Izzy的眼睛猛然睁大，终于，他发出一声长长的呻吟，射在Duff手里，像大浪打向海边的礁石，身体在极乐的浪潮下绷紧。

Duff继续温柔地抚弄Izzy，试图帮他安然度过高潮，直到他觉得更多的触碰会让Izzy敏感的皮肤疼痛才放手。他用床单擦干净手，然后去碰Izzy的脸，没有语言能形容Izzy这一刻的美。

“这感觉太棒了……你不知道我等这个等了多久……”Izzy仿佛要融化在枕头里，他的眼中闪着星光。

Duff尴尬地躲开他的视线：“真的吗？”

“真的。”

“和你想象得一样好？”

“哪个方面都是。”Izzy温暖又慵懒地笑着，手渐渐缠进Duff的头发里，“你长得太好看了。”

“我？”Duff大笑着说，“别吹我了。”

“真的。”Izzy固执地说，手指忙着为Duff编出发髻。

“要是我长得好，那你就是神仙了，Iz。”

“啊，别瞎说了。”Izzy不好意思地说。

“我没瞎说。”Duff向他身上靠去，把头埋到他的颈窝里，“你闻起来也很香。”

“是吗？我闻起来是什么味道？”

“像……咖啡，干净的汗水，还有些辛辣。”

“哦，那我现在就让你尝尝厉害。”Izzy咧开嘴去哈Duff的痒。

“闭嘴！”Duff哼了一声，试图挣脱他，“你好傻啊。”

“你才傻。”

西雅图的太阳渐渐升起，他们相视一笑，像一对坠入爱河的小傻瓜。

\---

这是和煦的一天，空中点缀着零星的云朵，微风吹过后院，拂乱长发。他们并排坐在门廊的台阶上吸烟，上身都未着寸缕，没有人想动，温暖又轻松的气氛笼罩着他俩。

“夏天要到了。”

“当然。”Izzy弹了几个和Bessie Smith有可疑相似的和弦，“已经六月了。”

Duff把两条长腿在草上伸开，他单手托腮，看Izzy弹完和弦进行。

“你弹的蓝调很有感觉。”

“或许吧，”Izzy耸耸肩，“你喜欢就行。”

“我喜欢。”Duff咧嘴笑道，“你风格多变。”

“哦，谢了。”Izzy摇着头，把头发从眼前晃开，他嘴角勾起一个坏笑，手指一刻也没离开过吉他。

“死水蓝调呼唤我去浪迹天涯……死水蓝调呼唤我去浪迹天涯。因为我的房子倒了，我不能继续住在这里……”他的视线越过围栏向远方眺望，每一根神经都懒懒的。

今天他的眼睛几乎是蓝色的。

“Come On Now Inside，Iz。”

“嗯？”他的手指滑向G弦，拨出前奏的曲调，颤音飘在空中，“你喜欢那首吗？”

“嗯。”Duff靠在台阶边，望着烟雾从香烟尽头散去，乐声洗刷过他的身体，Izzy没有唱歌，只在和弦中穿插了一些主音的旋律。他不必唱，Duff能在吉他中听见他的声音。

一曲终了，Izzy把吉他放到腿上，将香烟在绵软的黑色土壤中碾熄。

“嘿，我们抽烟的速度跟喝水一样快。”

“是啊。”Duff赞同道，“尤其是你，我觉得你越焦躁不安就抽得越多。”

“或许你说得没错。”

Duff望着他，心往下沉了一些。Izzy正眺望蓝色的远山，手握着吉他，鼻钉闪耀在正午的阳光下。

“你又开始躁动了，Iz，是吗？”

“嗯，”Izzy回头瞟他一眼，“别这样看我。”

“怎样看你？”Duff坐起来问他。

“就好像你担心我会被风吹走一样。”

Duff皱起眉，把烟夹在指间：“要是我真这么担心呢？”

Izzy只是笑道：“那就别担心。”

“说起来比做得容易。”

“你不必担心我会走。”

“啊？说得好像你真想去别的地方的时候，还能心甘情愿地留在这儿一样。别装了，我在这方面足够了解你。”

“我没这么说。”Izzy又点起一根烟，“虽然我总有一天会离开这儿，但我不会半夜悄悄跑掉。”

“行吧，你过往的记录让我对你有极大的信心。”Duff的心沉到了谷底，他忽然怕得要命，“即使你在白天离开，也不会让我感觉好受的。Iz，求你不要走，没有你我不知道该怎么办……我曾经迷失过，要是你走了，我还会继续迷失下去。现在我明白了，你一直是对的，求求你……”

Izzy望着他，仿佛他刚说了一大通疯话：“我说我准备好了离开西雅图，没说我准备好离开你。”

“所以……你不想离开我吗？”Duff长出了一口气。

“我告诉过你。”Izzy在缭绕的烟雾中浅笑道，“Duff，你不是个地方。我不是说过，无论怎么尝试，我都放不下你吗？”

“我想你是说过。”

“我说过，我的确放不下你。所以在我走的时候，我希望你能跟我一起走。你总得以某种方式跟来的，即使不真的在我身边，你也永远留在这里。”他指指自己的头，又吸了一口烟。

“这就是我之前说的，Iz……这就是我需要的，我之前一直无法做到的。”

“是什么？”

“被你推着移动。”

Izzy展颜一笑，风吹起他的头发，Duff又一次紧紧地拥抱住他。

像抱住最珍贵的东西。


	11. 朝圣者·下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们懒散地躺在美好的回味里，一整天都没再做别的事。Izzy在晚上十点左右出门买烟去了，外面一直刮着大风，仿佛要把后院里的树和草吹成另一副模样。Duff能感到黑暗正在风中逐渐蓄积。

随着天色转晚，某种躁动的不安从他的潜意识里匍匐而出，渐渐包裹住他。这种不安在Izzy离开后更加明显，如同附骨之疽。Duff痛苦地意识到，这是他这周第一次如此强烈地渴望酒精。

这时Izzy走进客厅，脸被风吹得泛起粉色，他把六七包烟倒在沙发上。

“谢谢。”Duff把烟分成均等的两堆。

“嗯哼。”Izzy脱下外套，往沙发后面一甩，“能撑一阵子了吧？”

“希望如此，反正它们比 _我_ 撑得久。”

Izzy在他身边坐下：“无意冒犯，但你看起来不太好。你现在感觉如何？”

“身体上吗？”Duff耸耸肩，“我打算明早出去骑车，骑完车就会好了。”

Izzy瞥他一眼：“你应对得棒极了，你知道吧？”

“算不上。”Duff哈哈大笑起来，“你太高看我了，我除了骑车、抽烟、就是呆坐在这里。当我不想你的时候，我总在想着酒。幸好我想你的时候够多。”

“不，我没有夸张。”Izzy撕开一包烟，手伸进口袋里去掏打火机，“你的表现棒极了。”

“你也有不小的功劳。”

“我？我除了睡觉和吃你的饭之外啥也没干。”

“什么饭，奶酪和饼干吗？”Duff笑道。

Izzy露出一个坏笑，他终于把烟点燃了：“是啊，你知道我最喜欢奶酪和饼干了。”

Duff只是注视着他：“你比我好多了。”

“我？”Izzy摇摇头，“不，没这回事。”

“你还没听我解释。”

“不需要听你解释，我已经知道你在想什么了。”Izzy凝视着他的眼睛说，“我没等到器官破裂就开始行动不代表我比你做得好。”

“是吗？”

“是的，看看你。”Izzy挥了一下手，眼中隐约带着伤感，“你在喝水，在出门锻炼，在张开双臂直面自己的问题。所以我说你应对得好极了。”他重复道，将烟递给Duff。

Duff不赞成他的说法：“我没有张开双臂拥抱一切，或许只是看起来像那么回事而已。”

“好吧，那你在做的是什么呢？”

“我不知道。”Duff尽力让自己听起来不那么迷茫，“Iz，我真不知道，我只是在黑暗里跌跌撞撞地走。”他双手抱臂，“说实话，你是我黑夜里的第一束光芒，是穿透帷幕的微光，但……这样不够，我得学着自己发光。”

Izzy在香烟的烟雾中，像智者一样缓慢地点头，：“我明白。”

Duff叹了口气：“我一直努力把这些想法留给独处的时间，我不想再麻烦你，你已经清扫过我的房子、以及我很长的一段人生了。”

“那不是我。”Izzy用烟指着他说，“是命运，Duff，命运给了你机会，而你抓住了。你是在靠自己扛过去，我只不过为你提供了精神支持。”

Duff偏过头，轻轻地捏了一下Izzy的手：“远不止这些。”

Izzy也微笑着拉了一下他的手。

“无论如何，”Duff盘腿坐下，“我在努力，但我离失败只有一线之隔，要是没有你分散我的注意力，我……而你自己一个人就做到了。”

“我相信没有我你也能做到，你也该像我一样相信。我不觉得你会决然赴死，我当年也不愿为那些早该摆脱的坏习惯去蹲监狱。这样看来，我们各自都接到了最后通牒。”

“但是这种……我不知道怎么形容，这种黑暗。”Duff焦躁地注视着Izzy的脸，“我心中有一种黑暗，我不知道是否该试图消灭它，但它就在那儿。我觉得要是我不动手，它就会把我再拽回去，先一步杀死我。”

Izzy紧紧地盯着他。

“你消灭不了它，”他缓缓说道，“相信我，你赢不了这场战争。”

“那我还能怎么办呢？”Duff努力不让自己的声音里充满恐慌。

Izzy朝Duff的方向挪了一点，双眼一眨不眨地望着他：“我想你大概已经知道答案了。”

Duff避开他的视线，只是摇头：“这就是为什么我说你太高看我了。你觉得我知道，可我一无所知。Iz，和你不同，我心里依旧一团糟。”

“和我不同？”Izzy大笑着，将一只手伸进Duff的头发里，“我 _就是_ 一团糟，你太高看 _我_ 了。Duff，别在你的脑海里把我想象成什么天使，我真不是，我们都糟糕透顶。但我之前说的就是这个意思，你的黑暗，我的黑暗，你对待它的方式就像对待任何会把你拽下去的事物一样。要么让它杀死你，要么你抓住它，接受它。别想着逃开，你得让它与你并肩而行，把它留在这里。”Izzy抽出缠在Duff发间的手，覆上他的左胸，“它就像毒药，或是疾病。只要你有了免疫力，它就伤不到你……只要你让它在你的血管和心脏里循环足够多的次数，它就无法再伤害你。”

他们已经靠得很近，空气在他们之间微微震动。

“告诉我，”Duff低喃道，他终于迎上Izzy的目光，“求你告诉我怎么做。”

在对视的瞬间，他们身旁的空气似乎因过高的热量而变得粘稠。

Izzy的半截烟落在桌上，他猛地把Duff拉向自己，带着某种介于绝望、愤怒和渴慕之间的感情，他们热切地吻着对方，最迅速地张开，牙齿磕到一处，鼻子都紧贴着，Izzy的手已经解开Duff的扣子，把他的衬衫扯过头顶。Duff默许了Izzy的动作，待到他的双臂一闲下来，他也动手去脱Izzy的衣服。

Izzy把Duff推倒在沙发上，他很重，压在Duff腹部的重量像滚烫的铅块。然后他跨坐在Duff身上，把脸埋进Duff的脖颈里撕扯啃咬着。Duff能感到自己正被咬出瘀痕。他抓住Izzy的腰，指甲也陷进Izzy的皮肉里，他用手托住Izzy的背，按压他精壮的肌肉和燃烧的筋腱。

Izzy一点也没浪费时间，他将唇齿移向Duff的上臂，双手紧紧地握住他的屁股。Duff在他的身下扭动呻吟，痛感逐渐转成涌向下身的快感。Izzy又一次用牙齿眷顾了他的身体，他拔高呻吟声，与Izzy的身体紧紧相贴。

“啊，Izzy……”

“你说啊。”Izzy喘息着逼问他，用一个粗粝的吻捉住Duff的嘴，将他的下唇衔在两排牙齿之间，“让我听你说。”

Duff低吼着扭动身体，试图把他甩下去，但Izzy力气更大，他们的臀部紧贴在一起，骨头磨着骨头，坚硬的性器相互顶着。Izzy强健的手指环在Duff的腰间，像钳子一样抓住他，舌头则沿着Duff的小腹一路向下。

“Izzy，操！”

Izzy唯一的回应是将犬齿陷进Duff臀部的皮肤。

“啊！”尖锐的快感闯入Duff脑海，他将手飞快地移向Izzy的头，猛地扯住几绺头发。Izzy抵制住他的压力，伸直脖颈，更深地咬下去，用舌尖挑逗着两排牙齿间的血肉。Duff嘶哑地呻吟起来，Izzy的嘴离他胀痛的阴茎只有几英寸，疼痛像网一样笼罩住Duff全身。

当Izzy扯开Duff的牛仔裤时，Duff抓住机会，把Izzy从身上掀下去。Izzy仰面跌在沙发上，Duff龇着牙扑向他。他能看见Izzy在短裤里已经硬到了极点，于是他伸手扯掉Izzy的裤子，几乎注意不到纽扣在客厅里乱飞，Izzy自己踢开内裤时，Duff已经用手揪住了他的脏辫，再次强迫他抬起头。他们间的空气仿佛可以爆出火花，要是Duff曾经觉得Izzy有双深色的眼睛，那比起此刻都相形见绌。在昏暗的灯光下，他的眼睛几乎呈现出纯粹的深黑色，像燃烧的汽油。Duff感到自己的每根神经末端烧得鲜红滚热，正在剧烈颤抖。他感到某种东西正在Izzy体内躁动，就像某种东西正从他身体里逐渐显露出来，渴望一场战争。

Duff把Izzy拉近，他们再次嘴唇相触，Izzy磨钝的指甲陷进Duff的脊背。他撞在Izzy身上，但Izzy没有放手，而是将指尖向下拖拽，给所到之处的皮肤带来刺痛。Duff低吼着去吻Izzy小麦色的瘦削脖颈，用舌尖种下星星点点的青紫。Izzy的呻吟在他耳边回响，而他一刻不停地用唇舌爱抚Izzy。他体内的黑暗正在翻滚，如同海浪般旋转起沫，那股流淌的怒火操纵着他的身体，于是Duff望着自己的手握住Izzy的咽喉。

“操！”他耳边的吼声突然远去，他似乎终于重新占据自己的身体，Duff把手用力挣脱出来，喘着粗气说，“操，Izzy，我做不到……”

“你能做到！”Izzy把他的手拽回自己遍布吻痕的脖颈，怒火、渴望和爱在Izzy眼中燃烧，令Duff不敢逼视。而Izzy把三根手指伸进Duff嘴里搅动后又抽出，涎水流过Duff的下巴，“你他妈敢半途而废试试！”

他的指甲又一次陷进Duff的肌肤，Duff感到Izzy潮湿的另一只手正向下滑去，一根手指缓缓入侵他的身体。他深吸了一口气，手条件发射地攥紧Izzy的喉咙。

“这就对了。”Izzy喘息着说，他的手指在Duff体内画着圈，为他扩张，“给我。”他又添了一根手指，探向更深处，某个点像风暴一样，为Duff带来滚烫的白色闪电，然后一切都结束了。

Duff感到自己的身体猛冲过悬崖边缘，然后向下落去，掉进汹涌的黑暗里，他手下更加用力，Izzy一边喘着气，一边将第三根手指塞入他体内。而Duff陷入漩涡，肺被某种东西压住，黑暗包裹起他的全身，随着手收紧的动作，他手臂上的肌肉感到灼痛。与脸色正逐渐发白的Izzy一样，他也同样强烈地感到窒息。

就在他以为一切已至尽头，那条黑河就要将他俩甩到石头上、摔成像玻璃一样的碎片时，Izzy迅速地挣脱扣在喉咙上的手，避开他的手臂，将阴茎挺进他体内。

Duff发出一声尖叫，像飞鸟一样张开双臂，撕裂的疼痛贯穿了他全身，前所未有的强烈感觉像野火般烧遍他的肌肤。他沉浸在快感中，脊椎如遭火焚，身体的每处空隙都被某种滚烫浓稠的东西彻底填满。

“Izzy！”

Izzy轻柔地吻过他的下颏，将性器抽出一半后，又狠狠地撞进他的身体。Duff呻吟起来，身上缀满汗珠，Izzy一只手握住他的阴茎，另一只手与他十指相扣，像两棵树根连在一起的树。

某种东西正在酝酿，一开始Duff只感到有火星掠过，当Izzy再次挺进他身体时，这种感觉变得更加强烈，Duff几乎因惊愕而哽咽。Izzy正将某种炽热的东西注入他的身体，它像电流一样淌过他俩的连接处，起初流速很慢，然后越来越快。

Duff仰起头，睁大眼睛的Izzy让他觉得陌生又熟悉。这时Izzy开始有节奏地抽插，像做活塞运动的泵，Duff的嗓子仿佛着了火，他听见自己努力压制的呻吟声在客厅里回荡，每一声都满溢愉悦和渴求。Izzy的性器像滚烫的烙印，反复地打进他的身体。他胸中沸腾的黑暗与Izzy的黑暗合到一处，Duff倒吸了一口凉气，他俩体内的黑暗正像血液一样交融。

Izzy越深地进入他的身体，那种东西就越多地涌入Duff体内。Duff视线的边缘逐渐模糊变暗，他能感到Izzy的身体正随着抽插的动作微微颤抖。

这时Duff才恍然大悟，Izzy的每一次动作都是在向他倾诉，帮他理清思绪，用真实、鲜活的世界穿透这片黑暗。他为Duff描绘有壮美海浪的Malibu日出，和笼罩在蓝紫色夜空下静谧的苹果谷，他与Duff分享眼前景象、舌尖滋味，和手心触感。当Izzy低吟着，最后一次深深地埋进他体内时，他们之间的黑暗颤抖了一下、两下、然后爆裂成千万片余烬与光芒。洋甘菊海淹没了Duff，Duff不由得发出一声尖叫，而那片海将他从黑暗里拖出来，安放在一片岬角上，然后向另一边的彼岸奔流而去。

他们倒在沙发上，在彼此汗湿的怀抱里颤抖。Duff的心怦怦跳着，他闭上眼，将潮湿的额头抵在Izzy的额头上，而Izzy正不断喘息。每一条锁链和无效链接都被打碎，余下的只有他们合二为一的温暖心跳。Duff几乎能听见它们，像一对组成了稳定节奏的嗵鼓。

现在他们体内的黑暗都带上了对方的一小部分，然后重新缩回他们各自的内心深处。当一切尘埃落定、Izzy和Duff的心跳慢得像贝斯一样后，他们又做了一次，这一次是慵懒缠绵的做爱，比轻柔地打在屋顶上的夏夜细雨还要甜蜜。


	12. 凤凰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他上次回西雅图想要寻找的东西已经被丢到伏特加酒瓶的底部，塞进某间破烂公寓的沙发缝里，失落于百万年之前。

1994年6月4日，内华达，80号州际公路

一辆红色的‘69 Camaro正在沙漠中的某段公路上疾驰，路面在正午的太阳下闪闪反光，车晒得像块烧红的炭。两旁的道路飞速向后退去，宛如起伏的金色海洋，低矮的灌木是浪尖上点缀的海鸟，蓝黑色的狭长公路如同丝带般在他们面前展开，被热浪烤出彩虹色的光斑。

Duff伸手去捏Izzy的大腿，把正听着收音机、沉浸在自己思绪中的Izzy吓了一跳。

“小心点。”Duff轻笑着，没有收回手。

“操，你吓到我了。”Izzy转头对他咧嘴笑道，手沿着方向盘的边缘滑下。

“抱歉。”这次Duff捏的地方离他的裤裆更近了。

Izzy扭动了一下：“喂，我非常愿意尝试在车里做爱，但别弄到座椅上，行吗，亲爱的？”

“行。”

Izzy丝毫没踩刹车地转过一个弯，明亮的阳光涌进车内，Duff收回手，将膝盖上的墨西哥毯子掀走。他们离弗恩利越远，收音机的杂音就越大，直到Izzy伸手把它关上。

“所以，你给Ax打电话了吗？”

“嗯，你在店里的时候，我去电话亭给他打了个电话。”Duff把叠好的毯子放到座位下面。

“然后呢？他说什么了？”

“他，呃……他听起来并不惊讶，但他不太高兴，Izzy。”

“哦，那是他不喜欢乐队里的人脱离他的监控范围。”

“你依然这么想吗？”

Izzy摇摇头，勾起嘴角：“这只是个玩笑而已。给我点根烟，行吗？”

Duff从口袋里摸出一个打火机：“我觉得他想你了。”

Izzy小幅度地耸了耸肩：“或许吧，但他永远不会在打给我的电话里承认这件事。”

“不承认又怎样？”Duff点起烟，“就到此为止了吗？”

“不，只要是和我俩有关的事，总不能到此为止。”Izzy张开嘴，让Duff把烟塞到他唇间，“我们回去之后，我就给他打电话。某一天，我和他会和好的，我不知道是哪天，但这一天会来的。”

“那我们什么时候回去？”

“我不知道。”Izzy大笑道，“我什么时候愿意给Axl打电话，我们就什么时候回去。”

“那你或许永远都不会回去了。”

“没错。”

“行吧。”

Duff伸开双腿，满足地叹息，阳光把他的皮肤照得很温暖，他摇下窗户，让烟散出去。窗外的热风吹进车里，将他的头发吹到脑后。Camaro和它装载着的吉他、枕头、毯子和背包一起，随着起伏的公路上下颠簸，Izzy的手指正在敲方向盘，Duff饶有兴致地端详他的手。

“Iz，你的手真好看。”

“是吗？你试用过之后就觉得好了，对吧？”

Duff轻轻地锤了一下他的肩膀：“混蛋。”

“那也只对你一个人混蛋。”Izzy咧嘴笑道。

“不过我的确喜欢，你说的没错。”

Izzy把烟叼在嘴里，伸手抓住Duff的手，与他十指相扣。他的手粗糙又温暖，Duff短暂地把脸在Izzy的手臂上靠了一会儿，当他直起身时，发现Izzy的双眼正望着前路，嘴角含笑。Duff的视线沿着他的下颌和脖颈逐渐向下，停在那些从衣领中探出头的、星星点点的深紫色吻痕间。他伸出拇指抚过它们。

“你在那个奇怪的小药店里买茶的时候，就该顺便买点山金车花药膏。”

“我为什么要买山金车花药膏？”Izzy微微偏头，给Duff的触碰提供更多便利，“它们可以一直留在那儿。或许我们该在温尼马卡停一停，请人把它们纹在我身上。”

“我不觉得这是个好主意。”

Izzy又耸了耸肩，笑容未减。Duff的手轻轻抚过Izzy温暖的下颏和咽喉。

“我倒是该在去买茶时顺便买本新的笔记本。”

“天哪，你现有的那一本还不够吗？”

“不够，”Izzy摇摇头，“现在我把它从头到尾都写满了。”

“是吗？你什么时候把最后一页填满的？”

“昨晚。”

“你这本本子用了多久了？”

Izzy眯起眼睛，望向太阳：“我想我第一次在本子上下笔，是1993年的5月22日。”

Duff思索片刻，抬头瞥他一眼：“真有意思。”

“更有意思的点在于，我说的是真的。”

“看来是转了一圈又回到原点了。”

“没这回事。”Izzy大笑道，“中间的部分非常跌宕起伏。”

“要是你不在温尼马卡纹身，我们可以给你买本新本子，再加上支钢笔，新婚礼物就全了。”Duff用手肘戳了一下他的腰，对他眨眨眼。

“啊，你可太明白怎么赢得我的心了。”

Duff微笑着吸了口烟。

“我还给Matt打了电话。”

“哦？他又怎么说？”

“好吧，”Duff说，“他说接到我的电话让他挺惊讶的，我猜他以为我还卧病在床呢。他说他本来打算来看我，谢谢我告知他这件事，因为现在去西雅图已经没意义了。”

“除非他想去看望你空荡荡的房子。”Izzy赞同道。

“总之，他告诉我他最近正和Steve Stevens联系。”

Izzy仰头大笑：“我的天哪。”

“的确令人难以置信。”

“啊，看来你又要有一个新项目了。”

“别这么早下定论。”

“你不要把我拉进去就行。”

“我不会的，我不想和别人分享你。”

“我也没抱怨。”

Duff再次与他十指相扣。

“Duff，”Izzy心不在焉地用拇指摩挲他的手心，“我不知道你为什么担心我离你而去。该担心的人是我才对。”

“不是的。”

“ 就是。”Izzy坚持道，“无论是枪炮玫瑰还是别的什么乐队，你都会去参加又一个为期两年的巡演，而我只能像老头一样闲坐在家里。”

“在老头中，你算是长得很帅的了。”

“嗯哼。”

“喂。”Duff轻轻地拽了一下他的胳膊，“你流淌在我的血液里。我再也不可能和你分开了，至少不是 _真正_ 地分开。”

“你总会回来？”

“Iz，我总会回来的。”

Izzy又一次勾起嘴角：“那现在怎么办？”

“只要能和你在一起，”Duff把香烟掐灭，“我就别无所求。”

“亲爱的，”Izzy微笑着说，“无论你想去哪儿，我都愿意和你一起去。”

在他们之间的仪表盘上方，被楔子钉住的是一朵已经凋谢的小黄花，在猎猎风中，它卷曲干枯的花瓣正朝向太阳。随着Izzy将车驶下山谷，那朵小花没有失去光芒，而是显出更耀眼的亮色。淡蓝色的阴影渐渐将他们笼罩，Duff想起西雅图春夜里的争吵，以及他切断的最后一条退路。

Duff闭上眼睛，露出一个笑容。所有事情说到底都是一系列的机缘巧合。你要么一路向南，要么留在西雅图。你要么给那个电话亭里的家伙打电话，要么不予理睬。你要么加入这个乐队，要么不加入；要么去俱乐部里表演，要么不去；要么签那张合同，要么不签。

好像当你想找到什么东西的时候，就要么得去西雅图，要么得离开西雅图，所以Duff不介意他们与那栋雪松木房子渐行渐远。某一天他会回来的，而他上次回西雅图想要寻找的东西已经被丢到伏特加酒瓶的底部，塞进某间破烂公寓的沙发缝里，失落于百万年之前。

爱是种有趣的东西，它唤醒我们的双眼与感官，给我们的每个清晨注入新的活力，为空气添上新的火花。更了不起的是，它让我们以前所未见的炽烈渴望去抓住生活。爱驱使我们抗争，驱使我们用尽全身力气去抓住些什么。我们会跌倒，会在山谷中直面自身，在黑暗中袒露灵魂，但此刻的我们知道，在下一个朝阳升起时，我们会有足够的力量再爬起来。于是我们不断跌倒，又不断爬起来，一天比一天强大，一晚比一晚真实，我们呼吸、伸展、成长，直到归于泥土的时刻到来。

在某个地方，有一棵树正立在朝阳下，湿润的绿色枝叶闪闪发光。当我们斩断所有退路，把过去的自己付之一炬后，我们会撕开皮囊，匍匐地爬出去，向着新的黎明张开翅膀，准备好再次征服世界。

于是，他们手拉着手，穿过山谷，爬上山丘，向着太阳和新生活而去。


End file.
